Locked in a NeverEnding Nightmare
by ichigokazuki
Summary: "I won't give in. I'm Sora! Not Angel!" Sora's mind was overloaded. He couldn't handle what was happening and just like six years ago... He simply seized being Sora... "Are you going to become my sweet little Angel again?"
1. Prologue

Prologue

There stood a dark room with no windows. It just had solid black walls with easy to clean gray tiled floors. The only way to enter or exit the room was a heavy wooden door that scrapped the floor each and every time it was opened or closed. Nothing was in the small cramped room except a fairly large sized bed decorated in large soft pillows and oddly designed blankets. A set of metal hand cuffs were attached the head board of the bed. The small bloodied wrists that were bound to the hand cuffs belonged to a small child that couldn't be over the age of ten. His dull eyes red and puffy from the useless tears and cries that he no longer has a voice for, he was close to a state of complete submission.

The door slowly opened allowing the room be engulfed by bright light. The boy didn't move, he just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Hello, My Angel," said a male's voice as he entered the room.

The small boy took a shallow breath and refused to open his mouth.

The older boy smirked. He couldn't be older than eighteen but his long silver hair could make him pass for over twenty. He strolled over to the side of the bed and slowly sat down beside the small boy. The older teen brought his hand to the boy's face rubbing his thumb over the child's cheek. The boy was trying his best not to shudder or flinch at the teen's touch, knowing it would only come to anger the teen.

The teen cupped the boy's face and leaned in to capture the child's lips into a deep kiss earning a small gasp from the small boy. The teen licked the child's bottom lip forgetting the child's lack of knowledge on this action. The teen mentally chuckled and bit the child's lip gently but hard enough for him to part his lips just enough for the teen push his tongue into the child's mouth. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and confusion at the teen's actions, the teen mapped out the boy's mouth, savouring the sweet taste.

Finally the teen broke the kiss with a smile. The boy was red in the face and panting from lack of air and confused by weird sensations flowing through his body.

"Why?" the boy asked suddenly.

Instead of being angry like the child had expected the teen merely chuckled, "Why? Well in simple terms because I want you," he replied.

"Want me?" asked the boy confused.

"I can't explain it, but I can show you," said the teen crawling carefully onto the small boy.

As the teen started to kiss him much more passionately, the boy wished he had never asked. A stray hand wandered up the boy's shirt; exploring every inch of the boys chest before deciding on playing with one of his nipples, pinching, pulling and rolling it between the teen's forefinger and thumb. The boy emitted small muffled cries. He didn't understand such feelings or his body's actions towards them.

The teen smiled as he took in every sound and expression that came from the boy. He switched nipples as he started to kiss the boy's jaw line and neck leaving a trail of little bite marks, he bit especially hard on the boy's neck drawing small droplets of blood. This spot was his mark on the boy.

_Why?_ The child thought, it didn't make any sense. What were these feelings? His body felt strange and very hot.

As the boy pondered on his thoughts, the teen was thinking that he wasn't psychotic. He knew what he was doing, and he knew it was considered wrong to kidnap...But he simply didn't give a damn about the laws. He wanted the boy and so he took him. It's not like they'll ever discover the boy or even that it was him who kidnapped him. Oh the privileges of living on your own and being a good actor...

"Ah...s-stop..." cried the boy, his body wouldn't stop; it felt like he was going to explode and lose his sanity.

The teen ignored the boy's protests and continued to play with him, he soon started to move his minstrels lower... The boy's shorts were soon gone and his underwear not long after. His shirt had been pushed up as far as the hand cuffs would allow. The boy didn't even realize that he was fully exposed to the teen's eyes. His mind was focussed on the strange heat coiling in his stomach.

"M-make I-it... s-stop," pleaded the boy.

"Stop what?" asked the teen, chuckling.

"T-the...the...h-hot..." answered the boy, he really didn't understand and that scared him. Was it the teen's doing? If so why? Why? Why was he doing this? Why?

"Ok," replied the teen.

The teen grabbed a small bottle he had purchased just for this moment... One hand gently grasped the boy's member squeezing it and pumping it slowly... earning cries and moans from the boy. His other hand, the fingers coated in lube circled the boy's entrance before one digit slowly entered.

The boy started to really struggle. His parents told him not to let anyone touch him there. It wasn't right, not right, "N-no...no...No, no...No!" chanted the boy, tears falling again, "S-stop...p-please..." It felt strange having a finger inside him...it had to stop.

Ignoring the boy once again, he added a second finger...

It hurt...it really hurt. The boy cried, begging the teen to stop...

A third finger...only added to the pain. The teen pulled his fingers in and out of the boy's entrance, scissoring the opening, trying to stretch it, preparing the boy for what was to come...

Yes, when it came down to it, the teen would be raping the child but he didn't necessarily want to cause the boy anymore pain then he had to. You could even say he really did care for the boy. But on the other hand the teen did kidnap him and hand cuff him to a bed but that all had to happen right? It's seen as wrong to want someone so much younger then you. The teen was going to rape that child... Really did this make any sense...?

"Ah...Nnn...AH!" screamed the child; the teen's fingers had touched that special spot in him, causing him a jolt of pleasure. The heat pooled faster, something needed to be released, but what? The boy didn't know...

The teen grew hard just watching the boy, hand cuffed, covered in sweat, panting, eyes gazed over, it was just too arousing. He pulled his fingers out. Coated his own erection with a large amount of lube and positioned himself at the boy's stretched entrance.

Since the boy was still in fact a child, this action would cause him far greater pain then if he was older. But the teen had already come this far...

One quick thrust and he was fully sheathed in the boy.

The boy, shocked, eyes and mouth wide open. No scream came from his lips, only tears found their way out.

The teen was quite surprised that the boy didn't utter a sound but he still pulled out and thrusted back in.

"Ah! I-it...h-hurts...! Ah! T-take it o-out!" cried the boy.

The teen groaned in response. The boy was way tighter then he first imagined. He felt like he was going to be crushed by the heat. He continued to thrust in and out. The boy gave up on crying and protesting and only let out small whimpers, until the teen stroked the special spot again.

"Ah...AH!" cried the boy. Pleasure spread through his body covering up the pain and lighting up the heat and pressure again.

Noticing the change in the boy attitude, he started aiming for that spot with every thrust.

"Nnn,,,st-top...I...ah...Nnn...AH" cried the boy.

The pressure building up within the boy soon reached its climax, sending his seed all over his stomach. The teen watched the expressions on the boy's face as he rode out his release. It was such a beautiful sight, he was the first to see it and he would make sure he was the only one to see it.

However seeing as the teen was much older and obviously more experienced in that area, he wasn't ready to cum yet. He continued his assault on the boy with fast-paced thrusts until he finally came, over-filling the boy with his seed. He pulled his limp member out of the boy, his seed started to flow out of the boy's abused entrance.

The boy was half-way between being awake and unconscious, he was completely exhausted. What had just happened? Was that sex? He had heard adults and older kids talk about it before. But doesn't that happen between girls and boys?

"Didn't that feel good?" asked the teen pulling his boxer's shorts up.

The boy wasn't sure how to answer, it had hurt...really hurt and it also felt really strange but at some moments it had felt really good. What should he say? "I-I don't k-know..."

The teen smiled as he unlocked the hand cuffs, the boy's sore wrists fell like heavy bricks above his head. The teen gently lifted the boy up, carrying him bridal style.

"Let's go and get cleaned up," said the teen walking out of the room.

It was a chance to attempt escape, but the boy was too tired to try or even lift his head to look at the teen.

_Will I be stuck with this person forever?_

_ Will I ever seen Mommy or Daddy again?_

_ Will he do those weird things to me every day?_

"Don't worry, Angel. I'll take good care of you," said the teen kissing the boy softly on his lips.

"Why?" said the boy, letting out a yawn.

"Because I want you," replied the teen.

"Why? Want me?" he asked not understanding.

"Because...I love you," answered the teen without hesitation.

Love? Was he being serious? The boy didn't even know this person. How can you love someone you don't know?

All the boy knew was that...

"I-I wanna go home..." the boy cried softly.

"You are home," replied the teen, "This is your home now."

The boy continued to cry,_ this isn't my home..._

_To be continued..._


	2. News

_ Two people were killed in a head-on collision after a driver lost control of his truck and crossed over into on-coming traffic..._

_ This fatal accident happened last night on highway 17 near Twilight University..._

_ Officers say a 2010 Dodge Ram was headed east when the driver crossed over into the westbound lanes, slamming into another vehicle..._

_ The driver and a passenger in the 2010 truck were killed. The teen that was also present in the truck is expected to survive..._

_ The driver and the passengers of the other vehicle are reportedly in stable condition despite their serious injuries..._

_ Officers have said the cause for the sudden accident wasn't due to alcohol. Further investigation is being made to find out whether or not this was due to carelessly driving or if foul play was involved..._

_ Officers have yet to reveal who was involved in the crash..._


	3. Chapter One

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts game or manga!

Summary: The boy was the only one who didn't know or understand. Six years of not knowing until the nightmares began... "He's escaped..." Will anyone ever have the heart to tell him? Does anyone notice that person watching them?

Pairings: As of yet, there are no official pairings... Drop a review and tell me your suggestions!

AN: I've only posted fan fictions for +Anima and one for Digimon, they were a great hit but I'm still nervous about this fan fiction, but I'm thinking that everything's going to work out!

Andrew: Yay! More mentos!

Me: What makes you think that?

Andrew: Cause it's a new story meaning you'll need an editor!

Me: Maybe I got a new one and they don't demand mentos!

Andrew: (Insert sad crying face)

Me: Oh alright...

Andrew: You can't resist my adorableness!

Me: Oh shut up

Chapter One

**(Sora's POV)**

Today was supposed to be a special day, the greatest day of my life, ok, more like the month. I know, I'm overdramatic, I can't really help it. Life is more interesting that way. Going back to why my life's ruined. I was supposed to be on my way to a MegaDeth concert with my two best friends, Riku and Kairi. But no, I'm riding to Twilight Town, stuck in between suitcases and who knows what else on my way to my brother's brother-in-law's house. I tried to get out of it, I paid a lot of money for my ticket and really wanted to go but my brother wouldn't hear it, something about family being important and how my Rinoa would have wanted us to keep in contact with her side of the family. I always wondered then why we haven't seen them in like six years? I loved her and all and really missed her but her brother's kids are...well, from what I remembered, they were demons that made my life miserable. At age ten I was thrilled when we moved to the islands. I was far away from that terrible place but here I am traveling back there.

Life sucks.

My brother seemed to have noticed my pouting. "Oh, cheer up; you haven't seen them in over six years."

"So?" I asked.

"People change," he replied.

"Not freaking demons," I said sounding childish even to myself. But I didn't care, I didn't like them or that stupid town; I did not want to go there.

"Sora, you were little then, you tended to exaggerate things a lot and anyway, I want you to make the most of this visit," he said. He put down the truck windows letting the cool air enter the vehicle, blowing his soft brunette hair.

"Sure," I said. I don't care if I was little, I clearly remember being tied to a bed well being attacked by my them or at least I think it was them. Oh great, now I'm even doubting myself. But truthfully, most of my memories are fuzzy and I can't really make out a whole lot. Maybe he's right. I do know that some of my memories are painful, I know that's true, I don't know what's painful and every time I tried to ask my parents about it they said nothing like that happened, it's just a dream but it feels so real. Agh! I'm just giving myself a big headache.

Not much later, I fell asleep, swirling through different images, probably my memories. Soon my dream started off with the concert I was missing, it was the perfect happy type dream. But it soon melted away; the new scene was a dark room with little lighting. I tried to move but my hands were hand cuffed above my head to...bed posts or a head board? I struggled, trying to free my hands but it was useless. I tried to make out my surroundings but my eyes couldn't focus on anything but the door. The room smelled of bodily fluids and sweat, it was disgusting and enough to make anyone gag.

The door my eyes were so focused on opened and in the frame was the outline of a person, a male figure but who was it? I couldn't make it out but it frightened me. I could feel his eyes scanning my body and it made me shudder at the thought of his sickly smile. I wanted to get away so badly that tears of shear frustration streamed down my face. He stroked down from my face to my side and under my shirt feeling every inch of me. I squirmed underneath his warm body. He gently captured my lips into a kiss. He licked my bottom lip but I didn't understand why and then he bites it. I gasped and he soon shoved his tongue into my mouth and explored the inside of my mouth, not giving me a chance to breath. I knew in the back of my mind where this was leading to and there was no way I wanted that to happen. But struggling was futile, trapped between his body and the bed and having my hands tied stopped any attempt to escape. Finally he broke the kiss to breath, I was red in the face and panting. I saw his crooked smile silently telling me what was next. I screamed even if it was girly, what else could I do?

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Scream all you want Angel, it only adds to the pleasure."

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Leon was running to his little brother's room, it wasn't even ten minutes since him and Sora had arrived at his brother-in-law, Cloud's house. Sora had fallen asleep in the back seat of their truck, not wanting to wake him; he had carried him to the spare room set up. '_Should have stayed with him, should have known this could happen,' _thought Leon.

He quickly arrived at the door. Tifa, Cloud's wife, was standing outside the door, she looked really scared. '_Can't blame her, it's not something you see everyday,'_ thought Leon. He took a deep breath and entered the room. There was Cloud attempting to wake Sora up, who was kicking and screaming, struggling against an invisible force with tears running down his cheeks.

"He won't wake up," stated a confused yet obviously frightened Cloud.

Leon walked over to Sora, where he gently hugs and rocks him. After a few minutes Sora's screaming was reduced to small whimpers.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tifa finally entering the room.

"Night Terrors," replied Leon, "It's similar to nightmares but they aren't fully conscious and don't even notice anybody's presence. The only thing you can really do is try and confront them back into sleep."

"So he's stuck in his own nightmares," said Tifa sadly.

"Does this happen often?" asked Cloud.

Leon shook his head. "It used to after...you know."

Cloud nodded, he knew all too well. He, Leon, Tifa and his younger sister had decided not to tell Sora what had happened since he didn't remember the events that had occurred, this was the main reason her and Leon had moved to the islands.

"But it stopped after a while, this is the first time in years," said Leon, tucking the now calm Sora into bed.

"Do you think it's because of..." started Tifa who didn't want to finish her question knowing the pain it caused Leon.

"Maybe," said Leon looking over to Sora. His peaceful state made it hard to believe what just happened.

Cloud and Tifa took their leave not knowing how to comfort Leon at this time. Leon decided to sleep in the same room as Sora in case he started up again.

**(Sora's POV)**

I awoke startled but relieved, it was just a nightmare, it really didn't happen. I then took notice I wasn't in the truck, I was in a room, but who's room? My eyes darted around the room; there was another bed with a person in it, a man! Still half-asleep, locked in my fear of the nightmare, I screamed as loud as I could, hoping through the tears this wasn't like my nightmare. The man shot out of the bed and ran over to me, which just set off another blood-curdling scream from me. I didn't want the nightmare to be real, it couldn't be, right?

"Sora, calm down, it's me!" said the figure.

The voice sounded familiar, I took my hands away from my face and opened my eyes. My blurred vision became clear, it was Leon. I tried to contain my sobs, but I was too upset. I thought I was over these nightmares. Leon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a secure hug.

"Where are we?" I asked, wiping away the stray tears.

He hands me a box of tissues, "Where do you think?"

"Uh..." I thought about it for a moment. We were traveling...to... I gave up, my memories of yesterday were not clear. This always happened after my nightmares; yesterday's events were always forgotten.

Probably noticing my struggles, he answered for me, "Cloud's place."

Oh great, this is exactly where I want to be. "Ok," I said, forcing a smile.

After struggling to get dressed and pushing away the unpleasant thoughts, I made my way down the hall to the kitchen. I was greeted by the aroma of bacon and pancakes being cooked and cheerful morning chatter. Of course when I entered the kitchen, it stopped. I walked unemotionally through the kitchen and sat on the deck, thankfully it was summer.

"Hey," said a voice coming out of the house. I decided to ignore it hoping it would go away. I didn't want to talk to anybody. The person ended up sitting down next to me, "Are you ok?"

I turned to face Roxas, my nephew, hard to believe were the same age. "No, I'm not. I'm pretty sure that I'm crazy. Now just leave me alone!" I snapped, hoping he'd take the not so secretive hint.

"Sora..." He sounded hurt, great, I feel kind of bad now.

"Just leave me alone...please," I said softly hugging my knees and staring at the ground.

Instead of leaving me alone like I thought and hoped he would, he stayed, but he inched closer to me and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "It will be ok," he said.

Why did he have to be so nice? He cracked my emotional barrier I had built around myself. Tears started to stream down my face, "Why? Why do I have these messed up dreams?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Everyone has dreams that are scary," he replied.

"But...m-mine are different than normal dreams," I said.

"Different how?" he asked.

"Why are you doing t-this?" I questioned back.

"Doing what?" he asked, confused.

"Being nice," I replied.

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" he asked.

"I guess," I said. "Then why weren't you before?"

"What?" he said, even more confused. "When you lived here, we were close friends."

"I don't remember that," I said sadly.

"Really? I wonder why," he said, probably still confused but I couldn't blame him. That's if Roxas was telling the truth. I don't know. I'm so freaking confused. But if I think about it, the only time when my memories are messed up is when I lived here and the nightmares only came back when I came back here. If Roxas and his sister aren't the cause, then what is?

"Maybe something happened when you used to live here," suggested Roxas.

"I thought about that, but what could have happened?" I asked.

**(Roxas' POV)**

I really wanted to help Sora; we used to be really close. He's says he can't remember but I can help him overcome his nightmares now, maybe then he'll be able to come back here more often.

"The only thing I can come up with right now is that whatever is happening in your dreams are your memories replaying," I said. The second I look at his face, I regret what I had said. I have no clue what his nightmares are about but I did not think they were that bad.

"Nooooo!" he screamed, covering his already tear streaked face. He kept screaming. I didn't know what to do. I tried to call to him and shaking him but nothing worked, plus he started to kick at me and pushed himself to the railing of the deck. He wouldn't let me near him, saying things about not wanting to be hurt again. His speech wasn't making any sense; I couldn't understand anything he said.

My Dad and Leon ran out of the house through the sliding glass door. Leon tried to calm Sora down. It took awhile for Leon to get near Sora. His screaming ceased but I can't tell if it was Leon's doing or his voice was too hoarse to scream anymore. Sora still wouldn't respond to anything Leon said. He just kept muttering to himself.

"Leon, I think you should take Sora to a hospital and get some professional help, he's had two breakdowns in less than 12 hours," my Dad said.

"You're right," agreed Leon. He sounded strong but you could see the hurt in his eyes. I feel terrible, if I had just let Sora cry on my shoulder instead of prying for answers, then maybe he wouldn't be in that state. My Mom dialled 911 and Leon gently lifted Sora up, who flinched and struggled to get away and walked into the house.

My Dad turned to me, "Roxas what led up to this?" he asked coldly.

At first I didn't say anything. I didn't want to get in trouble or be blamed for what just happened. But if I lied, Sora's accusation would be true and the look on Sora's face and how he trembled in Leon's arms broke my heart. So I explained the whole thing to my Dad about all that had happened before Sora's breakdown. My voice wavered and tears burned my eyes but I finished. Why did I have to be so sensitive all of a sudden?

"It's ok Roxas. Your aunt and I hid the incident from Sora thinking it would be the best for him but it's still torturing him," said Leon.

"Don't blame yourself," said Dad.

"I really thought he was ready to come back," stated Leon.

"So did I," agreed Dad.

I really wanted to know what this "incident" was that they were talking about but it wasn't the time to ask questions. The ambulance came and went with Sora. Leon stayed behind to get a few of Sora's things as well as calm himself down. Mom made some tea and we all sat in the living room in an awkward silence. (Luckily my sister Namine wasn't here to endure this; she had bought some ticket for a concert to go with her pen pal friend). I really wanted to know what happened to Sora.

"Uh...What did happen to Sora?" I asked in a whisper.

Mom nearly dropped the tray she was holding and then quickly left the room. My Mom was a really strong person; it must be something really horrible for her to have to leave the room.

"That's none of your business Roxas," snapped my Dad angrily. I shrunk back into my seat hoping to disappear and wished I hadn't asked that question. My Dad wasn't one to lose his temper.

"It's alright Cloud, he was bound to find out eventually," said Leon. His face showed so many emotions. "Back when we lived here..." Leon looked like he was fighting for words to say, "Roxas, do you remember not seeing Sora for a while?"

I thought about it, yeah, there was a time but I was little then and thought Sora just found a new playmate. I nodded slowly.

"Sora was...kidnapped," when Leon said that he looked so disgusted.

Kidnapped? That could scar you for life. I felt so bad for Sora and hate for those who could do such a thing. You hardly ever hear about that here.

"That's not all," stated Leon.

"What?" was all I said, being kidnapped was already so...wrong. What else could happen?

"He wasn't exactly beaten or starved like you would think, he was..." started Leon, tears slipped down his face, like he was remembering the whole ordeal. Leon never seemed like one to cry.

"Raped," finished Dad, nearly choking on that one word. I couldn't say anything, rape. Sora was reliving that in his dreams! That's just...just disgusting, how could anyone do that, to a child no less. God, I hoped whoever did this was locked away for good, never to set foot outside. That person should just die. And it couldn't have been a woman, they just don't do those sorts of things, therefore it had to be a man and well...god!

Many of my friends are gay and I'm cool with that, but to do that to a little kid, they don't understand that, they-.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" asked my Mom.

"I...Sora...I never knew...It's..." I started.

"It's ok," said Leon ruffling my spiky hair.

Leon was trying to comfort me when he's suffering the most, it should be the other way around. "Can I visit Sora with you?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

**(Sora's POV)**

Where am I? I awoke in this strange white room staring at a ceiling fan. People come and go, checking the clipboard at the end of the bed and some machine I'm hooked up to. A needle here, a temperature check there but none of them ever talk to me, or maybe they do. I can't really tell, it's like I'm here but at the same time far away. I don't even remember how or why I came to be here.

"Sora..." someone calls. Sora? Is that my name? I think it is, how could I forget my own name? I turn my head to face a man; his brunette hair seemed so familiar. Who is he?

"Say something...Sora..." he asked. What should I say? Somehow if I ask who he is, it will hurt him. He kneels down beside the bed and takes my hand, squeezing it gently. I think he's crying.

"Don't cry..." I said quietly. I don't know why I said that, it just came out but it seems like the right thing to say. I think he told me that once.

He looked so happy from those two little words I said, it made me smile.

"Cloud!" he called. Another man walks in with a woman holding his hand. Two others, a boy and a girl walked in behind them, they look a lot alike.

"What is it Leon?" the man Cloud asked. Leon, his name is Leon, but I couldn't put on finger on why he's so important to me.

"Sora said something," he said.

"What did he say?" asked the boy.

"Don't cry," replied Leon. Those two words I said were so important to him. The other people in the room didn't look as happy as Leon did, but I only wanted Leon to be happy, I didn't feel anything for the others. Well maybe I did but not as much as Leon, Leon is special; I want to make him smile again.

"Leon, I know it's hard for you but..." started Cloud.

"I know it's small but it's a start..." said Leon looking sad again.

"It's ok but I think we should talk over things with the doctor," said Cloud. "Let's head back to my place for now."

They all turn to leave, but I don't want Leon to go. I need him here to stay with me, I can't be alone.

"Don't go!" I cried grabbing Leon's shirt. He jumped, probably surprised by my actions. "Don't leave me."

"Sora..." he said and turns to me. I threw off the blankets and hugged him tightly, not wanting to give him a chance to leave. "See Cloud, he's not gone."

"But Leon, I'm sure the doctors know what's happened," said Cloud. "Does he even know who you are?"

Leon looks down to me with that heart-breaking look. I don't want to cause him to worry or make him upset but I don't know who he is. If I don't say anything, that man Cloud will take him away.

"Nii-san!" I said struggling. That's right, he's my brother! How could I forget? "Don't go...please..." I could feel the tears coming.

"Sora, you remember!" Leon, no, Nii-san said, hugging me back.

Cloud looked shocked for lack of a better word and I was happy.

**(Roxas' POV)**

It had been well over a month since Sora went to the hospital and Leon started to live at our house. Sora was gone; the doctor said he has locked himself in his mind. Namine and I went to visit Sora, he was not himself. His eyes were dull and lifeless; he just laid there in the bed. It hurt so much to see him like that. Namine started to cry and had to leave the room, I followed her. As we left the room, I saw Mom and Dad talking with the doctor.

"So, will Sora come back?" my Dad asked.

The doctor frowned and shook his head, "The possibility of Sora coming back is very slim because of the circumstances but many patients have come out of this before."

Namine's grip on my hand tightened. She had just found out recently while she was at the concert that her pen pal was one of Sora's best friends, her name is Kairi. How could she tell Kairi about Sora?

It was then that Leon walked in. He looked like crap; he had barely gotten any sleep since Sora was admitted to the hospital. He didn't bother talking to the doctor but walked straight to Sora's room.

Leon and Sora's parents died in a car crash right after Sora was kidnapped. Leon's wife, my aunt also disappeared a couple of years ago and there were no leads on what had happened to her. I don't think Leon would be able to continue on if he lost Sora too.

It was just a couple of minutes until Leon called my Dad.

Mom and Dad ran to Sora's room, Namine and I quickly followed. In the room, Leon knelt beside Sora's bed holding his hand and Sora was sitting up, smiling at Leon. Was he back?

"What is it Leon?" my Dad asked.

"Sora said something," he said.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"Don't cry," he replied. My heart felt sure he had said something but he still wasn't back, was he? I wanted to say, 'yes, that meant a lot' but it wasn't, or at least it wasn't enough to say for sure.

"Leon, I know it's hard for you but..." My Dad said.

"I know it's small, but it's a start..." said Leon looking sad. I wish I could do something for him, for Sora. I feel so useless.

"It's ok but I think we should talk over things with the doctor," said Dad. "Let's head back to my place for now."

I looked at Sora, the doctor says he's locked up in his mind but he seemed to be listening intently to Dad and Leon's conversation. We started to leave when Sora suddenly called out.

"Don't go!" he cried, grabbing Leon's shirt. "Don't leave me!"

Leon turned and Sora nearly jumped into his arms, hugging him in a death-like grip. Leon looked like he's lost for words and simply said, "Sora..." He then turned to Dad. "See Cloud, he's not gone."

"But Leon, I'm sure the doctors know what's happened," said Dad. "Does he even know who you are?" I don't get why Dad won't let it go and be happy for Leon.

Leon's smile vanishes and he looks down to Sora. Sora looks like he's fighting for words. "Nii-san!" he says as his eyes light up after he called Leon his brother. "Don't go...please."

Sora hugs Leon tighter and buries his face in Leon's shirt and cries. "Sora, you remember!" said Leon, letting a few of his own tears fall.

Dad and Mom look to each other shocked and at a loss for words. Namine smiled and hugged me; I knew I wore a great smile too. It was so nice to see everyone happy, well, except Mom and Dad; it had been way too long.

**(Cloud's POV)**

It's not that I wasn't happy for Leon; I am for him and Sora. I didn't want to ruin the moment but Leon needed to know.

"Daddy, why aren't cha happy?" asked Namine.

"I am," I replied.

"Then where's your smile?" she asked again.

"Don't bother your Dad right now Nami," said Tifa.

Namine raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anymore. She's too smart for her age.

Everyone was back at my house except Sora; the doctors wanted him to stay one more night just to be safe. It took a lot of convincing to make Leon leave Sora there and even more for Sora to let Leon out of his grip.

"Cloud, you should tell him," whispered Tifa.

Tifa and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner and she wouldn't let it go. "I just can't ruin it for him," I argued.

"He needs to know!" she whispered harshly. "If you won't I will!"

"I know," I said in defeat.

"You'll march in that living room and tell him now!" Tifa whispered harshly.

"Fine!" I said.

I entered the living room, Namine and Roxas were lying on the couches watching TV, but Leon wasn't there. "Hey guys, where's Leon?" I asked.

Not even taking her eyes off the TV, "He's in Sora's room," Namine said pointing to the hallway.

I made my way down the hallway to Sora's room; I looked in to see Leon. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting clothes for Sora tomorrow, he's really happy to be coming back," he said smiling.

"Yeah," I said. "Leon I really hate to bring this up but..."

Leon stopped folding and turned to me. "What's bothering you? You didn't seem right when we were at the hospital."

"I was at the office today checking files and stuff when I got an important call..." I started. "He's escaped."

Leon face fell. "What? Are you serious?" he yelled.

"I really wish I wasn't, but it's the truth...God, I'm sorry," I said.

"Cloud, it's not your fault but..." Leon started.

"The whole force is on the case plus those from the prison. His face will be known to everyone so it shouldn't be that tough to get him. But I think you should precaution," I said.

"Thanks, but what should I do? He could come after you. After all it was you who busted him," Leon said.

"I think you should head back to the islands for now, as for us...I'm not sure," I replied.

"Sora! The hospital!" Leon cried. It was strange seeing Leon express so much emotion, he usually keeps quiet but I guess it's not that out of character considering it's about his younger brother.

"Already notified. Don't worry," I said assuring.

"Thanks again," he said.

**(Roxas' POV)**

Namine and I were so happy hearing Sora would be back with us tomorrow, I filled Namine in on everything that happened between me and Sora. She assured me I did nothing wrong, she told me about everything she learned about Sora from Kairi. We were so excited about tomorrow we couldn't sit still until the movie Princess Bride came on...

We were concentrated on the movie until, "What? Are you serious?" being yelled. Curious, we tip-tied down the hall and listened to the whole conversation.

"Nami, you hear that?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Poor Leon."

"More like poor Sora!" I whispered.

We both had our ears pressed against the door and then...it opened. Namine and I fell to the floor.

"Rox? Nami?" Dad said surprised.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Is Sora going to be ok?" asked Namine with tears in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine," assured Leon. Why couldn't I believe it?

**(Sora's POV)**

I was so happy! Today I got to leave the hospital. At first I couldn't sleep at all but when I did I had a great dream of everyone. The nurse said I had been here for almost two months, I couldn't believe it. Mostly because I didn't remember what happened before I found myself in the hospital. Serious breakdown the doctor said. I had a serious breakdown at Roxas's house. But I am determined to put that all behind me. Maybe I found my light being trapped in my mind, I can't say for sure, but as long as I'm happy, right?

"Sora, your brother is here!" said the nurse smiling at me.

Leon or Nii-san entered the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better!" I replied.

After changing into fresh new non-hospital clothes, I followed Leon out of the hospital.

I shot my arms in the air and shouted, "Freedom!"

Leon laughed at the actions; I couldn't help but laugh at myself too.

"Are we going back to Roxas's house?" I asked when we got into the truck.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned back.

"I need to tell him sorry," I said simply.

_To be continued..._

AN: First Chapter complete! Not much else to say right now. Just review and tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism too, as it helps me with my writing! I am truly sorry for the long wait for this chapter but it took me awhile to figure out whom to play what roles... Hopefully chapter two will not take as long!

If you're a +Anima fan check out my fan fictions on them, if not you should consider reading the manga, it's worth your time!

EN: Ah, back on the job. Love it! Another good fan fiction to read, enjoy and edit. Hope you all love my great editing. I know...it's not much at all. -.- If there's something wrong, please feel free to tell me about it. =3

Please Review!

(Insert chat here)


	4. Chapter Two

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

_Changes:__ Andrew just finished editing this so I'm re-posting this, sorry it's not a new chapter~!_

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

Warning: If by some odd chance you dislike boyXboy love and are still reading this, I warn you of the slight lemon in this chapter and the stuff that is implied.

AN: YAY~! It's my birthday~! Finally 17! Last year of high school! Anyway, I just finished typing this story, but sadly it's not edited~! But... I will re-post when my editor, Andrew, finishes. I just really wanted to post it! Hope you enjoy this chapter~!

(Insert annoying chat here)

~Chapter Two~

How long has it been?

_Two days...?_

_A week...?_

_A month maybe...?_

_It could have been a year..._

The boy didn't have any real sense of time, even after the teen allowed the boy outside of the windowless room; he didn't see any clocks or anything that told the time. Maybe the teen did that intentionally, to break the boy...

The boy was happy not being cuffed to the bed in that room and seeing the light again. But the teen never left him alone for long periods of time and when he did, the boy's thoughts tormented him, even though he was still considered a kid. He missed his family, but thoughts like, 'Are they even looking for me? Do they even miss me? If they did I wouldn't be here... Did I do something wrong?' Almost every time the teen came back from whatever he left to do, he found the boy crying.

He was getting used to the presence of the teen, he was comforted by him when he cried even though he was the source of the child's stress, this scared the boy, and he shouldn't like the teen... He kidnapped him and did strange stuff even if he didn't want it... The boy knew it was wrong...

It had been nearly a month, the teen counted each day the boy was still with him, he had a calendar and everything. He would draw a new heart as each day passed. The teen smiled as he drew another heart, the boy hardly resisted anymore, the boy never liked it when he left him alone and he even cuddled closer to him when they would go to bed. It wouldn't be long till he gave up hope of being rescued... It's not like he had anyone to go home to...

The teen and boy were lying in bed; they had just finished doing the strange stuff that the teen called 'making love'. The boy had come to realize that it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did the first time, the pain was virtually non-existent...

The boy moved himself into a sitting position, the blanket barely covering him. "What's your name?"

"Hmm..?" answered the teen.

"I wanna know your name!" exclaimed the boy already growing impatient.

"Really?" asked the teen.

"Yes!" nodded the boy.

The teen chuckled; he could rile the boy up so easily, the boy was certainly accepting his new life better than he thought.

"You can call me..."

...

...

...

"Say it..."

He shook his head...

"Now Angel, don't be like that, just say it..."

The boy, who is referred by the teen as Angel, couldn't say it, which would be lying, lying is bad, Mommy told him so, and he would be scolded. "No..."

The older teen kneeled down to the boy's height. "And why is that?"

"C-cause... I-I d-don't love y-you..." mumbled Angel. He couldn't meet the teen's eyes, and decided to just stare at his feet.

SLAP!

Angel was shocked, he raised a trembling hand to his stinging cheek, and tears welled up in his eyes.

The teen had never hurt him like this before...

It scared him... a few choked sobs escaped his mouth... it really hurt...

The teen quickly embraced the frightened boy...

Angel shut his eyes tight...

_"Say it..." _echoed through his head...

"I-I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you..." he chanted in the teen's chest.

The teen stroked his hair, "Good boy..." He lifted Angel up and started to walk to the bedroom...

...

...

...

(Warning: It starts now!)

Angel learned to never refuse the teen... anything.

He gave up struggling during their 'making love'.

He never failed to tell the teen 'I love you' anymore...

Angel thought the worst thing the teen wanted him to do was touch his 'thing' or even sometimes the teen ordered him to 'suck' it...

Angel didn't like it when he had to swallow the 'white stuff', it tasted funny...

"Come here," stated the teen as he hung up the phone.

They were in the living room; the teen was lounged on the couch as he made his usual phone call.

Angel left his drawing on the floor and walked quickly over to the teen, he pulled the boy between his thighs.

"I want to try something new today," he said.

"W-what?" asked Angel.

The teen unzipped his pants and took out his already hard member... "Lick it."

The boy gave him a funny look as if asking why...

The teen raised an eyebrow, signalling a warning...

The moment when the teen had slapped him flashed through his eyes and he then quickly kneeled down between the teen's legs, slowly licking the hard shaft.

The teen moaned in approval, the boy stopped. "Keep going," ordered the teen not leaving any room for discussion.

Angel obeyed and continued to lick as if it was a lollipop. It wasn't long, maybe a few seconds until the teen pushed himself into the boy's mouth, considering Angel's age and the size of his shaft, he could only fit in a portion.

Angel was surprised for lack of a better word at the action...

"Suck," commanded the teen.

Angel sucked as he moved his mouth around the teen's member trying to get to every inch, earning pleasant moans from the teen.

The boy bobbed his head and played with his tongue swirling around the tip...

The teen suddenly pushed Angel's head further on his shaft, making his member touch the back of the boy's throat, and with a quiet groan, came into the boy's throat.

Angel, surprised, pulled back coughing, having seed spattered against his face...

The teen pulled the boy into his lap, nuzzling his neck not caring about the mess. Angel forced himself to relax into the hug, "Next time, remember to swallow all of it, ok?" the teen said.

"Yes," answered Angel.

(Ends)

...

...

...

"What's wrong?" asked the teen. He had noticed something was off about the boy today, usually when the teen had work to do or was busy with something, the boy would sketch but today he just stared at the page as if it was mocking him.

"I can't remember," said Angel.

"Remember what?"

"Their faces..."

"Whose?"

"Mommy, Daddy and Onii-chan..." answered the boy, letting the tears fall...

"Ah..." said the teen. He was wondering when Angel would bring them up. "You should just forget them..." It would be for the best considering...

The boy looked taken aback. "I-I can't! I love them, I miss them and t-they love me!"

"They don't love you, Angel. They haven't even tried to come and get you, or wouldn't they have found you by now?" said the teen. It would be best to lie, especially since they're dead...

"W-what?" cried Angel, "B-but..."

"I am sad to tell you but it's true," added the teen.

The boy finally broke...

He kept shaking his head and crying...

"Shhh..." soothed the teen, hugging and holding the boy close, Angel grabbed the teen's shirt and buried his face into his chest...

_'I've won...'_ thought the teen, kissing Angel's head...

...

...

...

AN: For the few that are actually reading this story, I would like to apologize for the long waits in between chapters, I have no real excuses for the long waits. It seems this story isn't catching a lot of interest, so I am sad to say, unless it picks up with the next few chapters, I might take it down and just focus on my more popular stories. Sorry and see you guys next time~!

EN: It feels good to be editing again. I don't have much to say in these editor's notes, except that these stories are awesome and that I really do enjoy reading and reviewing them! =3


	5. Chapter Three

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for the characters of Kingdom Hearts.

AN: I am on a role with my stories lately~! Been updating faster~! Sorry this one took so long spent a lot of my time working with my story 'The Boy in the Locked Room' it's been popular; the amount of alerts and favourites is surprising! Anyway, this chapter took a while and I've worked hard on it so I hope it's up to your standards!

~Chapter Three~

(Sora's POV)

"So... Sora," started Leon, "How... Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I replied quickly. Leon and I were finally driving back to Cloud and Tifa's house. I knew Leon could tell I was feeling uneasy but I didn't want to ruin the happiness that flooded the air from me being released from the hospital.

"Sora, don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Nii-san."

"Sora..." warned Leon.

"Ok," I finally admitted, "I'm a _little _nervous." Now little was a big exaggeration, I felt like I was going off to war the way my stomach kept flipping and my breath becoming shallow.

"Why?" asked Leon, "Because you feel a bit out sorts?"

I nodded, "I've in the hospital for two months! I've missed a lot and how will everyone think of me after those... you know..." I trailed off hugging my knees to my chest.

"Don't worry about that, everyone has really missed you and will be happy to see you," explained Leon.

"You think... that... they won't think I'm a... freak?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course not, they understand it's out of your control," reasoned Leon ruffling my hair a bit.

"I guess you're right," I finally agreed. I was happy that Leon was my older brother, he's usually bit apathy with most people, but he's very protective of me.

The drive to Cloud and Tifa's house only took about fifteen minutes, as the city was quite small so all the shops, houses and even hospital were close by.

As the truck parked in the gravel drive-way, the nervous butterfly feeling increased ten-fold. I was happy to be back, but even with Leon's reassurance I couldn't help but feel scared of how Cloud, Tifa and Roxas would think of me now.

Why, oh why do I have these messed up nightmares and breakdowns? There must be some reason; I don't think it's normal to have them to this existent. Something must have happened... Something must have...

But wouldn't Leon tell me?

(Roxas's POV)

Leon had left a little more half an hour ago to pick up Sora from the hospital. I couldn't wait to see him again, I really would like to help him get over and move on from that terrible incident that happened to him when he was little.

Sora doesn't remember it, which could be considered a good thing, but deep within his subconscious he does and it's tormenting him causing nightmares and breakdowns.

Leon, Dad and Mum have gone over many possibilities to approach the delicate subject and explain it to Sora. They haven't come to any big decisions yet except moving back to the islands, because that bastard escaped...

Everyone has a happy mask plastered on their face because Sora doesn't realize what's going on and no one wants to worry him.

Leon has thought up a cover story filled with half-truths to tell Sora but I do wonder how long it will be, before Sora makes the connection...

"Roxy, their back!" said Namine racing down the stairs.

I dropped the clothes I was packing and quickly followed her down the stairs.

Dad and Mum were already waiting outside.

The truck engine died down as Namine and I joined our parents on the porch. The doors opened, Leon stepped out and walked over to the other side of the truck to help Sora out.

"Hey," greeted Dad, "How was the trip?" A simple question, seemed harmless enough, but it really meant: Is Sora ok? Were there any more breakdowns? Did you run in with _him_?

"Went fine," replied Leon joining us at the door with Sora hidden behind him.

"Sora?" I called stepping around Leon.

It was heart crushing to see Sora. He looked like a kid who had just got in trouble and hurt. His eyes were downcast, hands fidgeting and his shoulders hunched.

"Hi..." he mumbled. He spoke so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Let's go inside to, eh?" I asked.

Sora followed me back into house; Namine was in the living room sitting on the couch seemingly waiting for us. Mum, Dad and Leon must have gone to another room to further discuss their plans.

"Hi, Rox, Sora!" said Namine smiling, "Remember me? Namine? Roxas's twin?"

Sora nodded, "Where's Nii-chan?" he asked looking around the room.

"Talking with Mum and Dad most likely," I replied, "You should hang out with us."

"Do you like to sketch?" I asked breaking the heavy silence, "Nami's really good."

"I... sketch sometimes," answered Sora with his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Want to see mine?" asked Namine pulling out her sketchbook out from who knows where.

Sora nodded and sat next to Namine on the couch as she opened the sketchbook and handed it to Sora.

His eyes widened, "These are amazing, it looks almost real like a black and white photograph."

Namine laughed a bit, "Thanks, I'm aiming to be a sketch artist some day."

Sora gave Namine her sketchbook back.

He seemed to still be very tense...

"Hey Sora, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, Sora pulled his knees up to his chest, arms securely wrapped around his legs, in a protective manner.

Namine placed her hand on his knee, "Sora, were here for you, if you ever want to talk."

Sora didn't answer.

I shared a look of concern with Namine.

I don't know what could be worse...

If Namine and I decided to tell Sora the truth behind his nightmares and breakdowns, for one, we'd be disobeying our parents and it would be best for Leon to explain it to Sora. Two it would break his heart and possibly shatter his already fragile mind.

If we stay silent, the confusion of not understanding could damage Sora more than actually telling him the truth.

It's one or the other, neither choice is an easy one because they both will hurt Sora. It's definitely a losing battle each way we go.

"I'm confused," mumbled Sora, head resting on his knees.

I was going to tell him being confused was normal for his situation but Namine stopped me. Sora might have stopped confiding with us if I interrupted.

"I really don't understand, it's not fair, my nightmares are confusing. I barely remember them when I wake up! But I'm so scared," he explained. Sora's eyes were tearing up, "And the worse thing is nobody will tell me why, I have these nightmares and breakdowns, and there must be a reason! There must be!"

When Sora finished, tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving hot sad frustrated trails.

I felt so useless not being able to explain everything to Sora. I opened my arms and Sora fell into my embrace clinging to my shirt for dear life, crying.

Namine moved closer and rubbed soothing circles on his back, both of us whispering comforting words to him.

I cannot recall how long all of us sat there, but it wasn't long until we drifted off to sleep...

(Sora's POV)

"Angel..."

A voice?

"Angel... wake up..."

Who's Angel? Me? No Angel's a girl's name... I'm Sora...

A hand rested on my shoulder shaking me gently... "Come on Angel, it's time to get up."

It can't be me; I'm with Roxas and Namine in their living room... I had just gotten back from the hospital... right?

"Angel... I'm going to count to three... One..."

I opened my eyes to face a guy... probably in his late teens... He smiled once he saw my eyes were opened, "You ok? Angel? You looked confused."

He leaned down and placed his lips onto mine, his arms circling around my waist pulling me into his lap.

_"Sora... wake up..."_

No...

It must have been a dream... All those people...

I shook my head, my name is Angel... Not Sora...

(3rd Person POV)

The teen smiled down at his little Angel.

He had succeeding in his plan. Angel had eyes only for him; the teen was centre of the boy's whole universe. The teen could barely leave the boy alone for ten minutes without making Angel upset.

The teen was also sure that Angel had almost completely forgotten about him living anywhere else other then with him.

"Angel?" called the teen snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes...*********" answered Angel. (AN: I'm not going to flat out say who the mysterious teen is yet, although some of you might have already guessed it!)

"Were moving..." he said.

Angel rested his head on the teen's chest playing with the teen's long hair, "Why?"

"A change of scenery," replied the teen sitting up carefully while holding Angel.

"When? Now?" asked Angel moving so his arms were securely wrapped around the teen's neck.

"Yes."

"Are we going to pack?"

"In a little while."

"Oh... what are we going to do until then?"

The teen surprised Angel when he suddenly through him onto the bed crawling carefully on top... and kissing the boy once again.

A little while later Angel carefully walked to the room where he stored all his drawings, he had to take them with him... he was to busy thinking of what his new home would look like... Would he get his own room or stay in the teens room like he did here?

Angel suddenly bumped into something solid...

He looked up to see a man, not the teen but somebody he didn't know, a stranger... Strangers are bad! The teen said so. He was not to talk to anyone other than the teen. Angel learned that the hard way when the teen had taken him outside as a present a little while ago... The teen had been so angry...

"You ok little guy?" The stranger asked.

Angel was so frightened...

"Hey... kid?" The stranger reached out to touch him...

Angel shot up and raced down the hall... He had to get away, that stranger man could ruin everything and get him in so much trouble right after he got on the teen's good side again...

"Angel?"

He looked up to see the teen carrying a big cardboard box.

"What's wrong?" Angel flung himself into the teen's arms crying.

"A-a man!" cried Angel, "He tried t-to t-talk to m-me! H-he tried to t-touch me! I-I didn't-t talk t-to him! I-I swear!"

"Shhh... its ok Angel," whispered the teen soothingly, "Don't be scared." He rubbed Angel's back.

"Now ain't that cute."

The teen and Angel looked up to see the stranger Angel had met earlier, "Is that the man you saw?" the teen asked.

Angel nodded.

"He's not a stranger, Angel," replied the teen, "He's a dear old friend, Ren. He's going to help us move."

"Sorry about scarin' ya Kid," apologized Ren stretching his hand out to shake.

Angel shyly nodded and shook hands with Ren.

"Well, we don't have all day lets finish packing," stated the teen.

It took only about three hours before the trio had everything packed up and put in the moving truck.

"How long till we get to our new home?" asked Angel, cuddling against the teen. Ren, the teen and Angel had already been traveling for two hours and Angel was getting restless.

"Sorry to say, at least a few more hours... Would you like to do something to keep your mind off it?" asked the teen.

Angel nodded.

(Roxas's POV)

"Roxas... Roxas... wake up."

I groaned and tried to move away from the hand gently pushing my shoulder but I found something was preventing me from doing so.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Mum hovering over me.

I was lying on the floor. Sora was the thing preventing me from moving. His head and most of his upper body were snuggling up on my chest. Namine was on my other side curled up into a ball clutching her sketchbook.

How did we end up on the floor without waking up?

"Rox!" Mum said again.

"Y-yeah?" I answered tiredly.

"Wake up Sora and Nami," she said seriously, "Were leaving."

I knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded. Mum left the room to finish getting ready herself.

"Nami..." I said pushing her gently.

No response.

I resorted to taking her sketchbook, waking her up instantly.

"Sora..." I said softly ignoring the glare from Namine, "Wake up..."

AN: This story is finally going somewhere! Anyway who wants to know what will happen when Sora wakes up? Have to wait until next chapter!

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Four

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the Kingdom Hearts manga or game.

AN: Not much to say other then I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I still haven't figured out any pairings for this story yet. I am leaning towards a RoxasXSora pair but I would really like to have more pairings and read your suggestions, just leave them in a little review.

~Chapter Four~

_Note to those who don't realize this, the starting of this chapter is a dream sequence. Just thought I put this in-case there were some who didn't catch it._

Angel slumped against the teen breathing heavily, closing his eyes, he focussed on the teen's fingers combing through his hair and the teen's loud heartbeat. (AN: You all know what just happened to Angel right?)

Slipping into a deep sleep... tears fell down his cheeks...

_"Sora, wake up..."_

Sirens filled the air...

_"Why isn't he waking up...?"_

Blue and red flashing lights flooded his alarmed vision...

_"He's crying! Rox! S-something's wrong...!"_

"Shit!"

_"Come on Sora!"_

_ "Wake up!"_

_ "Please!"_

(Roxas's POV)

Namine and I watched Sora with worried filled eyes. He wasn't responding to our calls to wake him up. It was like he was trapped in his nightmares; he was crying and saying incoherent slurred words.

Could you be trapped in your nightmares?

Maybe he was having a breakdown in his sleep... Is that even possible?

Namine or I couldn't tell... We could only assume...

I stood up; we needed help from Leon or even Mum and Dad. I wouldn't want to risk anything if Sora was in danger. I was at the door when Namine called me, "Rox! His eyes are opening up! I think he's finally waking up!"

I raced back to the spot where Namine and Sora were.

She was right, Sora was waking up. Thank god.

Sora blinked a few times and sat up looking around the room and finally his eyes set upon us. He looked frightened; Sora wrapped his arms around himself in a protective manner.

"Sora? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked.

He looked at me confusion written across his face, like he didn't know who I was talking about, "You're Sora."

He shook his head.

Now I was confused. He forgot his name? He truly believes that he isn't Sora? Could he have really had a breakdown in his sleep? Could breakdowns cause memory loss?

Namine moved closer to Sora and sat down on the floor but Sora backed up till he hit the wall.

"Your name is Sora," she said softly.

He shook his head again.

"What's your name then?" I asked.

Sora shifted uncomfortably and didn't say anything just looked at Namine and me curiously.

"You can tell us, Roxas and I won't tell anyone you talked," added Namine, "I promise you."

"..."

"Angel," whispered Sora.

"Angel?" I asked confused, "That's your name?"

"T-that's what h-he called me," said Sora his voice still just a bit softer then a whisper.

"Who's he?" asked Namine.

Sora shook his head and stayed quiet. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was obvious Namine and I weren't going to get much information out of Sora.

"What should we do, Nami?" I asked keeping my voice low so Sora couldn't hear.

"I don't know. I-I think he's stuck in his past memories," she whispered, "He's afraid that man will know he's been talking to us."

"Then... then... t-that... man i-is..." I started feeling my anger rising.

"Calm down, Rox," Namine said, "Freaking out won't help anyone especially Sora."

I closed my eyes, Namine was right as usual. I took a deep breath and turned back to the frightened form of Sora, "I understand your frightened and really confused but trust me when I tell you that your real name is Sora."

"Sora..." he whispered as if he was testing out his name, "My n-name is Sora."

Namine nodded smiling a bit, "Roxas and I are part of your family, think of us as your cousins. You can trust us."

Cousins, not exactly true. But a good enough explanation for now, it would be too confusing to try and tell him, 'Well your older brother married my Dad's younger sister so your technically you are type of uncle to Namine and me' Nope way to confusing at this time. It was best to take things slow.

"Sora... how old are you?" asked Namine.

"Umm... ten?" he answered but he looked unsure of himself.

Namine was right, ten? That was when he was first taken. He is stuck in his past memories.

"Sora... your actually fifteen," I explained.

"Fifteen? No..." he whispered, "Ten." Sora held up both hands displaying ten fingers and thumbs.

Namine tugged on my shirt, "Roxas," she whispered harshly (well as harsh as one can be when Namine) "Don't say anything like that, it could have drastic effects on Sora's mind. It's best to go along with it for now."

I sighed, "We should go get Leon, Mum and dad. They need to know about this."

"Yeah," agreed Namine standing up, "Sora, do you want to see your older brother?"

"Onii-chan?" asked Sora, his eyes lit up at the mention of Leon, "Onii-chan..." he repeated and suddenly tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he started to cry.

"What's upsetting you, Sora?" Namine asked quickly kneeling beside Sora.

"O-onii-chan... h-he doesn't l-love me..." cried Sora.

"What or who gave you that idea?" I asked, already having an idea of 'who'.

"H-he... he said Mommy, Daddy and Onii-chan d-didn't love me, that's w-why they didn't come and save me..." explained Sora. He must have started to trust us to be able to tell us that much.

I knew it. It was that stupid man who took away Sora's childhood and messed with his mind, "Sora, Leon, your brother loves you very much. Don't believe that guy. Your parents and brother never stopped searching for you, how do you think your here now?"

Sora wiped his tears, "C-cause they saved me?"

Namine nodded, "They love you very much, Sora."

"Really?" he asked again.

I nodded.

Sora stood up with Namine and wiped away his remaining tears, "Can I-I see Onii-chan?"

"Of course," said Namine stretching out her hand to Sora, "Don't be afraid. Roxas and I will be with you."

Sora looked at Namine, her hand, me and back to Namine's hand before slowing placing his hand in hers.

Namine smiled. She probably thought of Sora as a younger brother someone to protect... And I couldn't help but feel the same...

We needed to protect Sora...

Namine, Sora and I were walking down the hall when Mum came running down the hall, Sora immediately hid behind me, "Mum?" I asked.

"We need to leave now!" she said putting emphasize on 'now'.

"Why?" I asked again.

"He's here."

AN: I think I'll end the chapter here. Sorry guys. I'm tired. This chapter is not edited yet, but I really wanted to post it~! So bare with this copy until I get it back from my lovely editors~! So finally we'll get to meet the teen~! So who feels bad for Sora? I know I do~!

So drop me a review and I'll be compelled to update faster.

If not then I'll see you guys in about two weeks~!


	7. Chapter Five

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or storyline of the Kingdom Hearts game or manga. I am only using the characters for mine and others enjoyment.

AN: I am sorry for the delay in the updating earlier than usual. But on a happier note, 'The Boy in the Locked Room' got an astronomical amount of visitors, hits and ten reviews for one chapter, I thank all who read that and encourage others to check it out.

~Chapter Five~

Roxas's POV

_"He's here!"_

He, as in Sora's kidnapper! He's here in our house... How did he find us so quickly it's only been a few days!

He's here for Sora...

"Roxas! We have to leave now!" Mum whispered harshly, I could hear the underlying worry in her voice.

"Is he in the house?" asked Namine.

"Not yet," answered Mum, "Sora, are you ok?"

Sora didn't answer and still clutched the back of my shirt, "Mum," Namine whispered, "He doesn't remember, it's like he's stuck in his past."

"What?" questioned Mum and then shook her head, "We can worry about that later. Right now the priority is getting out of the house safely."

"Ok," I agreed.

"Come on, Sora, were going on a trip far away from here."

"Why?" whispered Sora. His voice was so quiet I was sure I was the only one who could hear it.

"To get away from a bad man," replied Mum.

"It's…" said Sora getting tense.

"Shhh…." I whispered softly, "He won't get you."

Sora said nothing after that but still clung to my arm. I was relieved that Sora didn't want to go back with that man, I thought of that syndrome kids could go through when living with their kidnapper after a long period of time. I still wondered if that man could have some control over Sora if we happened to run into him… I really hoped we didn't have to endure that possibility.

"Damn!" cursed Mum as she stopped running.

I looked down the hall to see a tall man with bright red hair blocking our way, "Ren, what are you…"

"Give me the kid."

"What?' Mum eyes trailed to Sora shaking beside me, "I would never!"

"Tifa, just hand over the kid!"

"Why are you helping him!" yelled Mum.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"It wouldn't be hard if you stopped helping that… that man!"

"Just do as I say!"

"Ren! You're not listening to me! Whatever he's using against you we can help!" reasoned Mum.

"No, you can't. For the sake of your own kids and yourself, hand him over!"

Ren pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mum… She pushed us behind herself before motioning us to hide behind the wall. Why Ren didn't shoot when he had the chance I'll never understand…

Mum gracefully moved into one of her old fighting stances, knees bent, feet apart and hands rolled into fists. Ren moved into his own stance gun still held in his right hand. Mum started running towards him in a zigzag pattern well Ren moved to one side and fired. Mum had already dodged the path of the bullet before it even reached the spot she has been standing in before. It was like he wasn't trying at all…

She spun around and ran towards him again this time delivering blow to his jaw knocking him backwards and the gun out of his hand. But before he fell all the way she spun around and kicked him directly in the gut. She grabbed the gun even though he was knocked out for our peace of mind.

Namine, Sora and I quickly followed Mum down the hall to run into Leon, "The phone lines were cut as expected. I called the police from my cell."

"Onii-chan?" whispered Sora looking over Leon. I mentally slapped myself. Sora believes he's ten so Leon would have been around eighteen… He's a lot older now.

Namine like always jumped in to save the day and quickly and quietly explained the situation to Leon before he could respond and accidently say the wrong thing.

"Hey, Sora," Leon said giving Sora a smile.

It seemed to have the right effect, "Onii-chan!" cried Sora, "Don't let him get me!" Sora let go of my arm and rushed into Leon's arms crying.

"We need to leave now!" announced Leon holding Sora in his arms still.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_"No need to leave just yet~"_

We all stopped abruptly, that voice…

Sora visually tensed and started to shudder violently in Leon's arms. I glimpsed Leon try and whisper comforts to Sora.

_"I'll find you eventually, it's only a matter of time~"_

As we ran through our house, I cursed my family for having such an abnormally large house with multiply hallways and unused rooms.

_"No need to run~"_

The man's voice, I could tell was thankfully on the other side of the house probably he broke in through the back doors while we were headed towards the garage. If Ren was with him, did he have more people helping him? I hoped not.

Dad was in the garage having already packed up our more important possessions in our black SUV. I noticed his motorcycle wasn't in the garage, was this already planned out before?

"No need to talk," said Dad cutting Mum off as she opened her mouth to speak, "Let's just go."

Mum got in the passenger side as Namine and I slid in the backseats, Dad fired the engine and we were off, Mum pressed 'open' button on the control for the garage door.

Leon and Sora were ahead of us in Leon's truck leading the way away from our house with Sora's old kidnappers inside.

We passed by many cop cars and SUV's on our way out of the neighbourhood and towards the dock, "Mum, is it ok to just leave like that without talking to the police? I asked.

"Leon already called them, remember? We're going to talk with the police on the islands once were there and out of this danger and threat," explained Mum.

"I hope Sora's taking this well," commented Namine sketchpad open as she drew.

Leon's POV

The drive was considerably quiet other then the engine running and the sound of passing cars there was hardly a sound. I was used to Sora's almost non-stop talking that it made the truck seem empty.

Cloud was driving a few cars behind my truck both of us on our way to the islands. We were about half-way through the city when I turned on to 'Marine's Road' which would take us straight to the docks.

The truck was a mess, suitcases and bags, their zippers could only be half-way zipped up because of the bunched up clothes that didn't have time to be folded nicely were through all around the back along with pillows, blankets and other objects. The back seats of the truck being filled up like that, only allowed room in the front to be occupied by people, Sora and me.

"Onii-chan?" asked Sora "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, you don't need to worry or be afraid anymore," I replied flashing him a smile.

It was silent for a few moments…

"How long was I-I with t-that man?"

I tensed up a bit; I had a hard time talking about this subject, "A little over a month."

I knew that Sora that sat beside me right now was the one from the time he was kidnapped, the holder of the memories Sora had pushed to the back of his mind to forget.

Sora shook his head, "Onii-chan… I'm… confused."

I had thought he would have been upset, crying at remembering the kidnapping but he seemed more distant, like he already come to terms with what had happened but I knew that couldn't have been true looking back at his behavior when at Cloud's house, "Why?"

"I-I think I'm ten… and you said I had been gone a month but you look so old."

Damn, what do I say now? "Sora, it's been five years." Might as well say it how it is.

"F-five years!" squeaked Sora his breath quickening.

"Calm down Sora. Let me explain, ok?" I asked.

Sora nodded kicking off his shows and pulling his legs up to his chest.

"You're fifteen. You were taken by t-that man when you were only ten years old but were found a month later and it's been five years since you were found."

"I-I don't understand," stuttered Sora.

I peeked a glance at Sora; he was staring straight ahead with his eyes blank.

I took a breath, "You suffered from some breakdowns recently which doctors believed are linked to your kidnapping. I believe now after the trauma you've become stuck in your past memories."

"Why would that happen?"

"I don't really have an answer to that."

"Onii-chan, why do you think it's happened?"

"A way to cope."

"Cope?"

I nodded eyes locked on the road, "To help you get over what's happened. When you first came home after your kidnapping you were like a zombie out of tune with the world and when you snapped out of it you have no memories of what happened but it tormented you in your sleep which triggered your breakdowns."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"Not Onii-chan's fault," whispered Sora.

_If only you knew how much I actually played in…_

"Where are you going?"

"To our home. We live on the islands. The place we were at before was Cloud and Tifa's home, we were actually visiting them."

"He won't get us there?"

"No," I replied. One thing was bothering me though… "Sora? Why are you more talkative now?"

"Cause I know you, you're Onii-chan. I don't know… remember Tifa, Cloud, Namine or Roxas," replied Sora.

I guess that answer would work for now…

"Ne, Onii-chan…"

"Hm..?"

"They are dead aren't they…?"

This statement confused me and I was slightly taken aback, "Who?"

"Mommy and Daddy…"

What could I say to that? It was true sadly and I couldn't just lie to him. Sora would eventually suspect it because they haven't been around yet, "Yes. How did you know?"

"He told me… he killed them."

"Killed them?"

Sora nodded, "He said 'They don't love you' so he had no reason not to kill them."

"Sora of course they loved you…"

He cut me off, "I know now. Onii-chan, he killed them 'cause they were looking for me?"

"Sora it's not your fault at all. This is his entire fault."

"Onii-chan don't leave me…"

"Don't worry. I promise I won't leave you."

Sora smiled, "Onii-chan! Look at the water!"

I couldn't help but let a laugh pass through my lips at the sight of Sora pressing his face up against the window.

"Were here."

"Is the water warm? Do you think, Onii-chan that we could play in the water?"

"Maybe after we get home." I was happy Sora wasn't down about hearing what happened to our parents…

"Ok," pouted Sora.

I parked the truck in near the dock, hopped out, helped Sora out and waited for Cloud to join us.

"Onii-chan, why aren't we on the boat?"

"We have to sign in at the boat house for a pass first and we need to wait for Cloud and them," I explained.

"Oh." Sora's whole demeanor seemed too saddened once I mentioned Cloud…

"Look, there's Cloud's SUV."

Cloud parked beside my truck.

"Hey," greeted Tifa, "Ready?"

I nodded taking a glance at Sora who immediately closed up once Tifa, Cloud, Namine and Roxas showed up.

All of us walked through the sand down to the boat house eager to leave this city for a sense of security.

_To be continued or not to be continued…_

_That is the question!_

AN: Wow, this chapter is longer than the usual length it seems or maybe it just seems like that since it's really late… Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for the next chapter in 'The Boy in the Locked Room' it should be out in a couple days~!

If I get around 6 to 10 reviews for this chapter I will be compelled to update earlier~!

If not see you in two weeks.


	8. Chapter Six

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or characters of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: I'M BACK~! ~It's been awhile... I am sincerely sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. To make up for the wait I've made this chapter longer then I originally planned. Anyway I won't keep you. Enjoy the chapter.

Me: I must know! What is that supposed to be! (Looks at wooden frame with strings and beads)

Wes: I think it's supposed to be a dream-catcher.

Sven: Aren't they round?

Me: It's yam-shaped.

Sven: Definitely yam-shaped.

Wes: You're yam-shaped.

Sven: What? That doesn't make sense.

Wes: Doesn't have to.

Me: Yam-shaped.

~Chapter Seven~

Roxas's POV

Stupid.

Stupid.

What does this idiot mean?

Out of passes?

The freaking boat is empty, the parking lot besides our vehicles! Could this guy be working with 'him'? Was he supposed to stall us?

"I'm sorry."

Leon sighed, "Look, we know your lying."

Lying? What? How does Leon know? Did he see something I couldn't? I looked over the ticket guy, he was nervous I could tell that, sweat was rolling in beads down his forehead. He looked like he was in an inner turmoil.

The man stepped back, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Dad walked forwards, his stoic face intimidating, "If you don't give us the passes, I make you regret ever inconveniencing us."

The man panicking waving his hands in front of himself, "There are no passes, I swear some guy brought them us!"

"Him," said Leon, "Shit."

"When does the next boat leave?" asked Mum politely but with underlying anger.

"Tomorrow," answered the ticket man.

"I see," Mum replied grimly, "What are we going to do now?"

"We can't stay here," said Leon, "Even if they're caught him, and he could have followers."

Dad, Mum and Leon started to argue about the next move. Sora didn't seem to be listening to any of the conversation, lost in his own world; he just clung to Leon's side and stared at the wall.

Sora had talked to Namine and me, and of course Leon but he wouldn't talk with Mum or Dad.

I wondered why. Of course it could be because he didn't really know Mum or Dad anymore. Namine and I are his age so he would probably feel a bit safer with us. Leon was his older brother so Sora would obliviously feel comfortable with him.

"We should rest at a hotel or something, the kids are probably getting tired," reasoned Mum.

The adults had completely forgotten about the ticket man...

"It's too much if a risk," stated Leon.

"He's right, Tif, the police haven't confirmed about 'his' capture yet. He could still be out there looking for us." agreed Dad.

"I know, but being exhausted if he finds us won't do us any good!" argued Mum.

I sighed, "They aren't getting anywhere."

"Yes, but it's better than nothing, there trying to set all of our options on the table," commented Namine.

I nodded; it's hard not to agree with Namine.

The boathouse was plain and boring, not that I should have expected much because it's a boat house. There was wooden walls, floor, ceiling, front desk and chairs, everything. Two large windows, one on either side of the place, boats, canoes, paddles and life jackets were strung around leaving just a small place for the desk, pamphlets and the ticket man.

"Nami, what are you sketching?" I asked.

"Something."

"And that something would be?"

"You and Sora."

"Why me and Sora?"

Namine shrugged, "I just felt it would be best."

"Best for what?"

"You'll find out eventually."

I sighed and just let it go, "Right."

I turned away from my secretive twin and turned back into my parents and Leon debate.

"Were getting nowhere," said Mum.

Well she's right in that aspect.

"We need to get somewhere," mumbled Leon ruffling Sora's hair. Sora leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Are you running from someone?"

We all turned to the ticket man still standing behind the desk, for the first time since we had been in the boathouse I looked over the ticket man. He was middle-aged, balding, wore a short sleeved-shirt, shorts and sandals, his most defining feature was the bright blue scarf around neck.

"Unfortunately," said Mum, "You know the man that been on TV that escaped from prison?"

The ticket man didn't need any more information, "You..."

He was shocked.

Mum nodded.

He stopped, his face changed from shock into anger, "Wait you could be lying! And I still can't help you."

"Because he paid you off and took all the passes, rights?" asked Dad.

"W-what! No!" shouted the man.

"Prove it! Give, us some passes, the boat leaves in 10 minutes and no one's on it!" argued Mum.

"I can't do that."

"I'll pay triple the required price, just let me bring my brother home," said Leon his face serious.

The man sighed, "I'll regret this," mumbled the ticket man pulling out some paper and quickly writing something down, "Here, just give this to the guy running the ferry."

Mum smiled and took the offered passes.

"Thank you," said Leon.

"Just go, hurry," shooed the man.

The boat ride only took a few hours, the sun had moved out from behind the clouds creating a beautiful day. The water was calm and only small waves rocked the boat.

I watched Sora with interest. He hid himself behind a mask of apathy, Sora tried to show no emotion but once we got into the ferry (boat) a smile crept across his face, although small it made me happy to know he was enjoying himself despite everything that happened.

For some reason Sora stopped talking to Namine and I. Leon was the only person that Sora would talk to, with his small whispers. If Mum or Dad would ask him questions, Sora would nod, shake his head or look to Leon to answer.

Namine never tried to talk with Sora; she would smile at him and sit beside him. I think he was grateful for silence and Namine not prying at him to talk.

I hadn't made any move to try and talk to Sora. It wasn't that I was trying to avoid Sora or anything; I just didn't know what to say.

"The islands are in view, 'bout 5 to 10 minutes till we reach the desks," called ferry captain.

I had only visited the islands once and that was over seven years ago. It hadn't really changed much, still bright and cherry looking as ever.

The islands were not very large, but that just made the place seem much more peaceful and embracing. Lush green forests covered a great part of the islands, but the town and cottages could be seen as well from the water. The greatest part though was the beaches and caves, lots of interesting things and adventures could take place there.

The ferry docked carefully and the back was lower allowing Leon and Dad to drive their vehicles onto the road. Mum, Namine, Sora and I walked onto the dock, taking in the island atmosphere; it was peaceful and brought a sense of security to everyone. The captain waved goodbye and set off back to the main land.

Leon and Dad decided to just head straight to Leon and Sora's house and visit the police tomorrow about 'him' showing up. Sure, there was a chance everything might not be considered 'fresh' in the mind but I agreed we were stressed and needed some rest.

I noticed Sora was tugging on Leon's jacket and pointing to the water.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Leon.

Sora looked upset, he pouted and pointed again.

Leon sighed and scratched his head, "Today's not a good day."

Mum walked over to them, "What does Sora want?"

"To go to the beach," replied Leon, "But we should unpack and..."

Mum looked at Sora who was still looking upset and she smiled, "You know Leon, it wouldn't be a bad idea, the kids are stressed and so are we, and it would be nice to relax. The police have our cells, so it's not like we'll miss out on information."

Sora looked shocked but it eased into a smile.

I understood what Mum was trying to do. She was trying to get Sora's trust and help him open up to her and Dad.

Little steps. Nothing like what was happening to Sora could be fixed fast, it took time.

Leon sighed and shook his head but he smiled, "Fine, but first we..."

"Great, come on kids. Let's go to the beach!" announced Mum.

"They need their bathing suits and sun screen..." started Leon.

"Ok, you and Cloud go to the house and get the stuff and I'll take the kids to the beach," decided Mum with a smile.

The beach sand seemed to travel on forever; the pure smooth grains could be considered an ocean itself. The water was shimmering bright blue, reflecting the sun's rays. The ocean was still calm, small waves lapped against the burning sand.

When we arrived at the beach, I was happy to find people were scare, there were a few couples walking in hand and hand down the shore line or lying together in the sand. A mother and three children playing and splashing in the shallow waters, so other than those people, the beach was bare.

Mum took the lead, Namine, Sora and I followed to a nice spot close to the water edge, we dumped the stuff we brought down and processed to sit up our small camp.

Sora had been reluctant to leave Leon and come with Mum, Namine and I, but with coaxing from Leon, Sora let go of his hand. Mum had reached out to take Sora's empty hand but he quickly stepped back from her. He looked at me, not through me but this time since we first escaped from my house he looked at me. I out sketched my hand and Sora grabbed it.

Mum had looked a bit sad at Sora's rejection but shrugged it off.

Like me she knew he needed time.

Not pressure.

I was quite happy to know Sora chose to trust me.

Me.

Sora chose me over my Mother and sister.

Me.

Did this have to do with Namine's sketch? Almost anything she's drawn, since she found out about her talent has had to do with our lives.

"Should we wait for Dad and Leon?" asked Namine already seated on a blanket and sketch pad out and ready to use.

Mum shook her head, "Nah, they chose to go."

"What about swim suits?" she asked.

"We can change our clothes later," I suggested.

"Exactly," nodded Mum.

Sora still clutched my hand, but I wasn't going to let him know or shake his hand off. I kicked off my shoes and socks as Sora did the same. We walked to the water's edge, letting it lick our toes until we started to trek in the ocean.

It was slightly cold but Sora and I soon got used to it. We only wandered out until the water hit about our waists. Truth is told I didn't know how to swim...

Sora suddenly let go of my hand and reached into the water...

I watched with curious eyes wondering what he was doing until he pulled up a spiral-shaped shell, a pretty conch.

"That's very beautiful," I commented. I didn't think he'd respond.

"Let's try and find more," he whispered carefully.

A smile grazed across my face. I nodded and started to reach into the water looking for shells and interesting stones.

Sora looked over me for a minute before resuming his search too with a small smile.

Mum came wading into the water as well, "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Looking for shells and other cool stuff," I replied.

"Maybe I can help too?" Mum asked looking to Sora for permission to come into our circle. I was glad Mum didn't pressure Sora, but I knew it was probably because she was a mother and most mothers have a natural sixth sense with children.

Sora slowly nodded.

So Mum got down into the water and started searching. Namine joined in not long after with buckets to hold the shells and stones.

We found many different types of shells, mostly clams and oysters, but we also found a few decent conchs, cockle and olive shells. Sora also found a 16 inch triton's trumpet; surprisingly it was left untouched or broken.

Dad and Leon eventually showed up, a bit late but none of us commented on it.

Leon was impressed with Sora's triton trumpet, Sora beamed when he was praised by everyone.

Dad and Leon took longer than excepted because they decided a picnic styled lunch would go nicely with the beach. I admit they were right.

After everyone had their fill of salad, sandwiches, chips and pop we just watched the stars, sounds lame but it was nice to relax.

"So Sora, how are you feeling?" Namine asked breaking the silence.

As I, everyone thought Sora didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, we were packing up our stuff...

"I... feel happy," whispered Sora.

We froze.

"You..." started Mum shocked but her face eased into a happy smile, "I'm glad to hear that. We'll have to come to the beach more often."

Sora smiled back at Mum, "Yes."

What had started as a horrible day turned out like a cheesy family film, but I'm not complaining.

Sora's POV

Happy.

I was happy, content with these people and Onii-chan.

Nothing that happened before mattered. I didn't care about it, that man or what he did to me. I didn't necessary want to remember it though, but I could move on now I think. I just need him to be caught again so he doesn't try to come and get me again or hurt my new family.

Roxas.

I loved him.

Roxas made me feel happy, he didn't pry about what happened or why I was like this and he said he'd protect me and helped me get through everything.

I don't know why but I wanted to be with him.

Different from how I wanted to be with Onii-chan but I loved Onii-chan and Roxas...

It was confusing.

Namine, Roxas's sister is very nice, she draws really pretty pictures, and I watched her draw one of me and Roxas. Namine even said she'd give it to me when she was done it.

Their parents were scary at first, asking so many questions. But they really are nice as least Tifa is, it's like she's trying to be my Mommy, I don't really mind though. Cloud is definitely a bit scary still but he seems to mean well and plus he makes good sandwiches.

"Sora, wake up."

"Were home."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear my fuzzy vision. Roxas and Onii-chan were the first ones I saw.

"You tired still?" asked Onii-chan.

I nodded, yawned and out stretched my arms.

Onii-chan shook his head, picked me up out of his truck and carried me into our house.

This house is the same one me and Onii-chan lived in with our Mommy and Daddy. Our home is huge, a large window on one side before the small paved area beside the window with two pillars out-lining the door. A garage was attached to the one side.

I yawned again.

"Tough day huh?" asked Onii-chan.

I nodded and buried myself further into his chest, he was warm.

"Night, Honey," said Tifa.

Cloud nodded to me.

"Night, Sora," Roxas and Namine said in unison.

"Guess you'll head straight to bed." Onii-chan continued to carry me to my room. The light was off; Onii-chan took off my shoes and sweater before tucking me into bed, "Sweet Dreams, Sora."

"Goodnight," I mumbled.

3rd Person POV

Sora had woken up only a few hours after falling asleep and he was having a difficult time trying to fall back into a peaceful slumber. The feeling of being watched shivered through his entire body. Sora was afraid to even move an inch let alone from his bed to find Leon for some comfort.

A storm that had decided to move over the island didn't help Sora's fears. There wasn't any thunder or lighting but the high winds rustling through the trees and constant pounding of rain on the house and windows added to the scary atmosphere.

His room had two large windows; Leon had never gotten around to putting up any curtains so Sora could see all the shadows and the black silhouettes of trees banging against his windows.

His voice didn't seem to work, whether it was something else or just from fear he couldn't call for his older brother.

Sora had curled up into a ball surrounded by a wall of blankets and pillows.

Suddenly a flash of lighting accompanied by a loud burst of thunder rang through Sora's room. Without any thought Sora jumped out of his fort of blankets and pillows, through open the door and raced down the hallway. Sora couldn't tell which hall he was coming down in the dark adding in his blurry tear-filled sight it was a surprise he didn't run into anything.

Unable to take the strange noises, shadows and all together fear, Sora opened the nearest door and ran inside. It was thankfully a bedroom so hopefully it was Leon's. Sora walked quietly up to the bed...

Roxas. He could make out the strangely styled blonde hair. It couldn't be Cloud because he was definitely share a room with Tifa.

This was the room Roxas was using for their stay here.

_Just as good as Onii-chan's,_ thought Sora.

Sora noted that he couldn't hear the storm anymore now that he was in Roxas's room. It was strange and slightly unnerving but Sora was too busy being thankful that there wasn't any lighting or thunder. On the other hand it was eerily quiet in this room...

"Umm... Roxas?" he whispered trying to wake up said person.

No reply.

"Roxas?" Sora tried again walking closer to the bed.

Roxas didn't even stir.

When Sora was at the end of the bed, the area surrounding the bed seemed to light up a bit giving Sora a clear view of Roxas.

Roxas's eyes and mouth were wide open as if he had been screaming but there was no sound. His skin was pale like he had been dead for a few hours...

The blankets were darker around his body soaked in the blood of Roxas...

"!" Sora screamed but no sound... Sora tried again screaming to alert someone else in the house, "!" Again there was no sound...

He couldn't accept that Roxas was dead.

Roxas couldn't be dead.

The room darkened...

Sora couldn't see...

He felt arms encircled around his waist...

Immediately he fought against the hidden threat, kicking, hitting but his limbs connected with nothing but air... The arms tightened and pulled him back...

...

...

...

...

...

Sora jolted awake drenched in a cold sweat.

_Just a dream. Roxas isn't really dead... Is he?_

Sora thought about his dream for a few minutes. It seemed so real, he still felt that 'things' arms around his waist.

He couldn't stand it. Sora needed to make sure Roxas was alright, not dead, still alive. Sora wouldn't be able to survive without Roxas. Roxas was like Leon, extremely important.

Sora carefully untangled himself from his blankets and stepped out of bed. He winced as his feet hit the cold floor, definitely not a dream. He tip-toed out of his room and walked quietly down the hall intent on making sure Roxas was alive.

The door to Roxas's room was part way open adding to Sora's fear but then he reminded himself that in his dream the door was closed.

As Sora opened the door he could hear and feel his heart beat steadily getting louder.

Sora peeked into the room, Roxas was lying underneath the blankets and he could see the blanket rise and fall as Roxas breathed.

Good sign.

Sora carefully walked into the room to get a closer look at Roxas, to make sure he was alive and that his own eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

_He's alive,_ thought Sora with a smile.

Sora was about to leave and return to his own room when something caught his eye...

He turned to the large window on the other side of the room where a cushioned seat was at the bottom of said window.

A black silhouette of a man sat there...

"No..." breathed Sora stepping back.

_"Hello... Angel..."_

AN:  Phew! This is a long chapter not quite as long as the first chapter for this story but longer than most chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it. So how many hate me for the cliff-hanger? What would you like to happen to Sora? Do I see requests for lemons? So review me and give me your input!

You guys know the deal if I get over six reviews for this chapter I will update within the week if not I will update usual time, two weeks from now.

Wes: I can't stand it! This library is too yellow!

Sven: How did we go from the yam-shaped dream-catcher to the colour of the library?

Me: Can you even call that yellow?

Sven: Hello, yam-shaped?

Wes: It's like their trying to murder us with their poor colour chose!

Sven: Since when did you care about matching colours?

Wes: That dream-catcher is kind of yam-shaped.

Me: Yup, yam.

Sven: Seriously?


	9. Chapter Seven

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters of Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Hello readers! I have an important announcement~! After much thought ok not much but anyway, I have decided to write in either first person or 3rd person instead of changing POV all the time but what do you guys think?

(Insert chat here)

~Chapter Seven~

_"Hello... Angel..."_

No.

He wasn't supposed to be back.

Onii-chan said they were safe on the islands. That 'he' couldn't get them here, that the waters were blocked off to him.

How could he?

Did the ticket man let him pass?

"Now Angel don't be like that."

He was scared. Sora was absolutely scared of the teen, now full grown man. He didn't want to be taken away again from his new loving family. He didn't want 'him' to do the weird 'making love' stuff. He didn't want that.

But Sora had to, needed to, be strong and defend himself and Roxas, "I-I'm Sora!" he shouted hoping his voice could reach the other adults sleeping.

Roxas stirred in his sleep and woke up, "Sora?" he said voice still full of sleep.

Before Roxas could even comprehend what was happening, the man moved and got a firm grip on Roxas and covered his mouth, "Angel I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way, if you don't want your precious Roxas to be hurt you'll listen to me."

Roxas's eyes instead of showing fear he looked angry. Angry that he was unable to help Sora, got caught before he could react and he also knew Sora would do anything to make sure his 'new' family was unharmed.

"Don't hurt him..." said Sora tears filling his blue eyes.

'He' smiled, "I won't. Just come along quietly, ok Angel?"

Sora nodded and walked towards 'him'.

Roxas started to struggle, pushing his arms against the man's chest and shaking his head saying 'no Sora, don't'. His muffled cries went unanswered, Sora stood obediently in front of the man.

_Why doesn't he fight? _Thought Roxas, _he must be frightened, or maybe in shock? _Roxas found a last burst of energy, he threw himself backwards. The sudden movement knocked the man's grip on him off. Not wasting anytime Roxas took Sora's hand and fled the room pulling Sora along.

"Don't just give yourself to him!" exclaimed Roxas, "You have to fight back! He doesn't own you!"

Sora looked to the floor as they were running, "I-I didn't want him to hurt you."

Roxas sighed as they turned down the hall Leon, Tifa and Cloud were staying in, "Don't worry about me, I would rather die than let that disgusting excuse of a man touch you again!"

Sora only nodded not really sure on how to react with Roxas's words.

"Mum! Dad!" shouted Roxas opening their bedroom door. He flicked on the light.

"Roxas? What time is it?" asked Tifa sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"He's here! He almost got Sora!" explained Roxas holding Sora closer to him, "We have to go!"

"What?" asked Cloud jumping out of the bed. Cloud rummaged through a door and pulled out a small hand gun, "Where's your sister?"

"Shit! I forgot! I was too busy getting Sora away!" said Roxas.

"I'm sorry!" whispered Sora covering his face as the tears started flowing again.

"It's not your fault," soothed Roxas hugging Sora.

Just as Tifa and Cloud were up and ready, the door opened. Cloud immediately pointed the gun to the door.

"Whoa! It's me, Leon."

Tifa let out a breath of relief, "Thank god it's just you."

"I heard the shouting and running. So I came to check it out," explained Leon, "Sora, are you ok?"

Sora looked from Roxas to Leon and took off towards Leon, "He's here! He tried to hurt Roxas and take me again!"

Leon wrapped his arms around his younger brother, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"We need to get Namine and leave here," announced Cloud, "We can worry about everything later. Tifa call the police, it might be difficult to get away from him a second time."

Tifa nodded and took out her cell.

"I'll go find Namine," said Cloud, "Leon, take Roxas and Sora with Tifa and get out. He wants Sora. We have to get Sora as far as possible from him."

Leon had a pained expression flash across his face, "I don't want to just leave you and Namine here alone."

"I get her and leave. You do want to risk Sora? He's gone through enough already!" said Cloud, "If you happen to get to Namine first, text me."

"Fine," agreed Leon, "Tifa are you ready?"

Tifa pushed end call and nodded, "Police are on their way. Come along kids, let's leave." She took out a two guns and handed one to Leon.

Cloud carefully opened the door and peeked out into the hall, hand on the trigger, "It's clear. Be careful." He kissed his wife and nodded to Roxas.

Leon, Tifa, Roxas and Sora headed towards the garage where the vehicles were thinking 'he' probably has the front and back watched. If they could get to the garage and secure a vehicle they could drive away with less damage.

Luckily for them, they made it to their destination without much difficulty, Tifa or Leon took out any guys in their way and made sure they were disarmed and knocked out.

Roxas was holding Sora's hand while Leon and Tifa were setting up the truck. Roxas tightened his hold on Sora's hand, "It will be ok."

"I know," said Sora giving Roxas a smile.

"Roxas could you help me over here?" called Tifa, "Can you hold these blankets for me?"

"Of course," replied Roxas, "I'll be right back, ok?"

Sora nodded and let go of his hand.

_"Angel..."_

Sora froze and slowly turned to face 'him', "No..."

'He' grabbed Sora with one arm and covered his mouth with his hand, "No speaking Angel. Wouldn't want to see get your family hurt."

The man pulled Sora quietly out of the garage.

"Sora?" called Roxas, "Sora? Mum, Leon Sora's gone!"

The man chuckled, "Well let's take our leave, Angel."

Sora remembered what Roxas said and started too struggled. He shouldn't let this man take him without a fight. Not able to get out of the man's grip Sora decided to bite his hand covering his mouth.

Seemingly knowing what Sora was about to you, the man pulled his hand away and gagged Sora using a scarf.

"!"

"Don't need to scream just yet, Angel."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_That is the question..._

AN: Not much else to say just I hope you don't mind that the rest of the story will be written most likely in 3rd person. The usual is asked, reviews to tell me what you guys think of this story. As you can see the more you review the fastest I update. Do expect some lemony goodness is the next chapter...

The deal is the same, between six and ten reviews for this chapter and I will update within a week!


	10. Chapter Eight

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or characters from the Kingdom Hearts games or manga. Basically saying I own nothing~!

AN: Long wait eh? I must apologize for the long wait. This chapter does not contain any lemons. Now don't cry, the next chapter I know for a fact (since I already wrote it!) has a lemon in it~! This chapter explains how 'kidnapper' escaped from prison; this is for those who wondered how he managed to escape in the first place. On with the chapter!

~Chapter Eight~

"What do you mean he's gone?" yelled Tifa dropping the bags she was holding.

"What do you think?" exclaimed Roxas, "Sora is gone! He was there, I turned to help you. I turn back and he wasn't there!"

"Calm down," reasoned Leon, his eyes closed trying to compose himself, "We just need to get him back."

"Oh Leon," said Tifa wrapping her arms around his trembling frame, "Your right. I'm sorry. Let's go get him. We're wasting time."

Leon opened his eyes, "Right. Tifa text Cloud, explain what happened."

"Got it." Tifa pulled out her cell, "Cloud found Nami."

"At least something's gone right," mumbled Roxas.

The door to Roxas's left opened, immediately Leon pointed his gun, "Hey, it just Nami and me."

"Oh thank god," breathed Tifa, "You see Sora?"

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, "The house is empty."

"What?" asked Leon.

"All them are gone," he repeated, "I'm so sorry Leon."

No one dared to say another word. The police came and said every road and exit was being searched by police. They were also including vehicles searches for the exits. The news station eagerly gobbled up the notices of Sora's kidnapping, bringing up the first kidnapping from five years ago. Sora's face as well as his kidnapper was on every pole and TV.

Reporter constantly were knocking at Leon's door, but Tifa shooed them away with promises of threats seeing as asking politely didn't fly anymore.

Leon was hardly at home those days, he joined the police in searches, and he followed every lead he could in hopes of finding his younger brother. It definitely wanted to make the kidnapping as short as possible to avoid what had happened the first time with the mentally scarring damage.

Tifa, Namine and Roxas were silently sitting at the kitchen table in Leon's house. Tifa and Cloud refused to leave Leon alone during this time.

A heavy dark cloud was set over the house.

Cloud walked through the door into the kitchen, "Any luck?" asked Tifa.

Cloud shook his head. He too joined the searches just as much as Leon did, "Dead end again. Just another ass wanting the reward money by giving us fake information."

"I can't believe people would do that," said Namine, "It's sickening."

"People will do anything for money, Nam," replied Tifa handing her husband a coffee, "Black just as you like it."

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" asked Roxas.

"Sure," mumbled Cloud starring at the steaming cup of untouched coffee.

"How did 'he' escape?" questioned Roxas, "Prisons for 'his' kind of people should have tightened security."

Cloud sighed, "He didn't escape from the prison."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "I don't get where you're going."

"Me either," agreed Namine.

"You would if you let your father finish his explanation," said Tifa.

"There was another trail, to put 'him' away for a longer set period of time. When 'he' wasn't needed to be present in the court room, there are a set of holding cells to put the prisoners in," continued Cloud.

"Don't those holding cells have guards and I would also assume that the court house would be full of people," said Roxas.

"Yes, there are guards and quiet a number of people."

"Then how..." started Roxas.

"Shut up and he'll tell us!" said Namine before taking a breath, "Just let Daddy finish, please."

"Alright," grumbled Roxas crossing his arms.

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle even in those hard times he could look to his children to brighten his day which also made his determination to find Sora even stronger so Leon could to have someone to brighten his life, "Every prisoner has a bracelet similar to the ones they give out at hospitals, it had their name, prison name, inmate number and cell block number printed on it. Well 'he; switched with another inmate that shared a resemblance with him."

"It was that easy!" asked Roxas in disbelief, "They should have a better system if people can do that!"

"I know, it was also the guards fault for letting this happen."

"Was he fired?" asked Namine.

Cloud nodded, "He was also severely punished for his actions," replied Cloud, "Anyway, the prisoner that 'he' switched with was being transferred back to his prison that day. The van carrying 'him' was attacked, the driver and two guards were killed and 'he' escaped."

"So this was probably a carefully laid out plan," suggested Namine.

"Yes, he's a master of manipulation," whispered Tifa.

"He must have been helped with someone who was present at the trail," Roxas said.

"Yes, we figured out who it was, it's a matter of finding that person as they have fallen off the radar."

"I hate this!" yelled Roxas, "I want to help. I-I can't stand sitting here not doing anything!"

"We can only do so much," sighed Tifa.

"Sora's suffering! That man is probably..." cried Roxas.

"Honey," soothed Tifa hugging him, "They'll find Sora, they will. And we need to be strong because when Sora returns he'll need our help."

"Your Mother's right," agreed Cloud, "If you want Roxas, you too Nami, you guys can join us in the searches."

"Ok," said Roxas, "It seems like it's been months."

"Really it's only been a few days," noted Tifa.

"Why does 'he' go to all the trouble to have Sora?" asked Namine, "He could have easily kidnapped another kid without being found out."

"I don't know," replied Cloud, "It has to do with some possessive mental disorder."

"I wish him dead," said Roxas, "He should die!"

Cloud gave him a small smile, "I'd have to agree with you on that."

The searches continued on but came up empty handed for a week until...

"We've got a lead!"

"You've found the kid?"

"Not yet but remember that guy who helped 'him' escape?"

"Yeah?"

"We have him in custody."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_That is the question..._

AN:So how was it? More questions? So this isn't a long chapter but the next one I think we make up for it~! Got a question for you, how do you think Sora should react to being with his kidnapper again? Just drop reviews and tell me your ideas!

So it's the same deal I give every time I update, this time its five reviews and the next chapter (which might I add contains a lemon!) will be up earlier than planned~!


	11. Chapter Nine

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters from the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN#1: OMG~! I AM ALIVE~! Although just barely... I survived strep throat which turned into mono and finally the common cold~! I'm still sick suffering from a horrible cough and stuffed nose but well enough to type~! I am super sorry for the terrible long wait when I even promised sooner updates. Feel free to through lemons... Which guess what? WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! I don't know why I would need a warning if you've read this far you would realize lemons are expected... Anyway on with the chapter!

AN #2: I will not promise I won't go longer breaks without updating. But I can promise you that it will not go longer than two months nor will I EVER abandon a story! Ok, really now you can read the chapter!

~Chapter Nine~

Sora awoke groggy and stiff. He stretched out in a similar fashion of a cat before opening his eyes.

The room was dark but Sora was still able to make out the basics of the room he was currently residing in. Sora was lying across a large bed that sat in the middle of said room, there were two vertical long windows are either side of the bed. A wooden dresser with a rounded mirror stood on the right and a closet to the left. Two doors Sora assumed led to a bathroom and the outside.

"Where...?" Sora whispered, "...why?"

The door beside the dresser opened letting light flood the previously dark room. Sora covered his eyes from the painful light not allowing himself to see the person enter.

Arms encircled his waist bringing him off the bed. Sora was too fearful of who the person could be to struggle.

Once his feet hit the floor, the person's hands pulled his own away from his face, "Open your eyes... Angel."

Sora's whole body shook, "No." He didn't want to see _him_; it would make the situation as real as it possibly could be. Sora wanted this to be a dream, yes a dream and he would wake up with Onii-chan and Roxas, and everything would be ok.

"Yes." The man smiled as Sora slowly opened his fear filled eyes, "Are you well rested Angel?"

"Home," whispered Sora, "I want to go home!" Sora kicked the man in the shin and bolted for the door only to be grabbed by the man and pulled into the man's arms.

Sora twisted his body to face the man, "I want to go home!"

SLAP.

Sora raised his freed hand to the stinging red cheek. He wouldn't give in this time. Sora looked to his kidnapper, hot angry tears trickled down his face, "It won't work!"" hissed Sora glaring daggers at the man. Make no mistake Sora was terrified of his kidnapper but he remembered what Roxas told him, 'don't give in'.

The man looked surprised, "I see they've poisoned your mind Angel."

"I'm Sora! My name is Sora!"

The man sighed and shook his head, "I hate to do this to you, Angel. I really do but you need to be punished."

Sora eyes widened, "P-punished?" All defiance drained from his small form. He didn't want to be hurt.

The man nodded, "Yes."

Sora panicked. He knew he didn't want to give in; it was the wrong choice but _what if the punishment is worse...?_

"W-what is the p-punishment?" Sora asked, "W-will it h-hurt?"

The man loosened his grip and kneeled down with Sora, "I won't punish you if you start being a good boy."

"I-I..." started Sora, he shook his head, "I won't be Angel! I refuse!"

_He's older now..._ noted the man, _I'll need different tactics..._

The man picked Sora up who started thrashing around, "Let me go! Put me down!"

He set Sora down on the bed pulling a pair of hand cuffs from under the bed, the metal wrapped around Sora's wrists attached to the head board.

"Do we really have to go back to square one, Angel?"

Sora shut his eyes tight, _I won't give in... I won't give in... I won't..._

The man slowly peeled away the layers of Sora's clothing; _he hasn't changed that much... _thought the man. Sure, Sora's body had grown but the man easily towered over Sora and his face still held the aura of childish innocence.

"P-please stop! Please!" begged Sora, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"You've grown to be quite breath-taking, Angel," said the man ignoring Sora pleas like he had never even spoken.

Once the pesky clothes were gone, the man sat back to take in the breath-taking sight of his Angel. Six years since he was forcefully kept away from his beautiful Angel but that was all in the past the man had made the necessary moves to insure he and his Angel would be together forever.

Sora shivered from both cold and the gaze of his kidnapper hovering above him. He was freezing; it felt like the temperature dropped 15 degrees since the man removed his clothes.

"Are you cold, Angel?"

Sora nodded and then grumbled, "Not Angel."

The man stroked Sora's cheek, "Don't worry, Angel, you'll see it my way in time just like you did before. I keep you warm."

Sora shook his head. He didn't want to be Angel; he didn't want the man to keep him warm.

The man's hands moved from Sora face to his bare hips before the touch moving slowly up Sora's sides to his chest, ghosting around his nipples. The man's hands felt like fire and burned everywhere he touched.

"Don't touch me!" shrieked Sora trying to twist out of the man's grip but his protests were swallowed by a kiss.

The man soon broke the kiss licking his lips, "How I missed that."

His hands started to pick up the pace and soon fell below Sora's hips and gently pried his legs apart despite Sora's constant struggle.

The man decided since Sora refused to be a 'good boy' and his 'Angel' that he wouldn't take this slowly or have foreplay. That would be Sora's punishment. That was to be earned and he was also quite eager to claim his Angel back.

Sora was exhausted, scared and has started to cry but none of this was affecting his kidnapper.

Why hadn't anyone saved him?

Fingers circled his entrance before one pushed through the muscles...

Didn't his new family promise this wouldn't happen again?

"St-stop! I don't want this!"

Were they lying?

"I know it hurts now Angel but remember it starts feeling really good. Just a little longer. I promise."

Where was Onii-chan?

Two fingers started stretching the opening. The feeling was strange and painful. Why wouldn't it stop?

Where was Roxas?

Three fingers and the man hits that special spot deep within him, sending joints of unwanted pleasure coursing through Sora's body. His eyes and mouth widened. He had forgotten about that spot, the good feelings that came when the man rubbed against it. How he hated it.

Why would everyone lie to him?

"And with that I think you're ready."

"No!" screamed Sora, "No! No! No!"

The man ignored the cries from Sora and positioned himself at Sora's entrance. He couldn't wait to be within the boy's heat. The man pushed in slowly, inch by inch no lube another part to the punishment.

Sora shrieked and cried at the painful fullness he felt, this held no pleasure for him.

After an agonizing short life for Sora the man was fully encased in Sora's wonderful heat. The man tingled with pleasure and happiness, he had his Angel back.

Sora was quickly becoming a wreck, it had happened what everyone, his whole family promised would not that they would protect him from, did happen. The pain he felt physically could not amount to what he felt mentally.

He cried. Sora wanted to disappear to a place that held no pain or sadness for him.

The man saw Sora's distress, leaving his own pleasure for a moment; he encircled the boy's member with his hand and started stroking it slowly...

The pleasure for the boy started out small and slowly built up overshadowing the pain. Sora let out a small quiet moan that multiplied into louder moans and mewls. He tried to fight the pleasure...

The man pulled out slowly and thrusting back in before picking up the pace...

"No... ah... nnn... s-stop... nya..." protested Sora.

"Forget it... Everything before now...My Angel."

Forget? Sora wouldn't no couldn't do it, "No... nnn... I-I... ah... ah..."

"You can, just forget the painful memories, Angel."

The man started thrusting faster hitting Sora's sweet spot over and over again while fisting the boy's member. Finally kissing Sora...

Sora's brain was overloaded. He couldn't handle what was happening and like six years ago. He simply sized being Sora...

Sora tightened up around the man and with a shriek released into the man's hand. The man thrusted a handful more times before he came to his own release deep within the boy.

He pulled out from the boy, unlocked the handcuffs and pulled the boy into an embrace, "Are you going to be my sweet little Angel?"

The boy gave no response; he simply lay still in the man's embrace. The kidnapper let the question go and pulled a blanket over himself and the boy.

After a silent few minutes the man heard a faint whisper... "Yes."

The man tightened his grip on Angel who snuggled closer in response; _everything's falling perfectly into place..._

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: Sooo... who hates me? Sora's back to being Angel~! Agh after all that trouble to get better! Lol, I assure you it will get better... eventually... probably... oh let's just see what happens, ok? So who saw this coming? Any ideas for future... lemons? Who just wants me to have Roxas come flying through a window and rescue our dear Sora?

Please review and tell me what you think or want to see in the upcoming chapters. Five reviews and the next chapter should appear soon... and it will be over 50 reviews~! 

P.S I am currently writing a one-shot featuring the lovable Sora and bad ass Vanitas, any ideas?

Till next time...


	12. Chapter Ten

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline and characters of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Look I'm alive! YAY~! Sorry for the long wait, I have had this chapter written for a long time, my only excuse is school. Show of reviews...erm... hands who hates school? Anyway, main thing is, it is my last year of high school, prom, graduation, and work keeps me busy.

AN #2: To my good friend darkhaseo90, I did really want to put in your idea but I wasn't quite sure as to how to go about writing, it will be included just not in this chapter! However, you will just have to be bit patience. I do thank you for the idea! On with the chapter!

~Chapter Ten~

"Angel, come here please," called the man placing the final article of clothing in his suitcase.

The boy locked eyes with the man. Angel was curled up on the bed wearing nothing but a long white shirt the fell to mid thigh, "Yes, Sir?"

The man motioned for Angel to move. Angel slowly moved from his laying position to sitting and slipped off the bed. He walked into the man's arms and tiredly laid his head on the strong chest of his Sir.

The man smiled and ran his fingers through Angel's hair, "Were moving to another location."

"Today?"

"Yes, now I have some clothes for you to change into," replied Sir, "Even though I prefer you dressed like this..." The man handed Angel a bag.

Angel took the offered bag, "Ok."

"Hurry now."

Angel opened the bag and pulled out a dress... A light blue summer styled dress with a white slip underneath... "... Dress..." mumbled Angel.

"Now, Angel..."

"Angel's a boy... Sir."

The man chuckled, "I know you're a boy and I love you that way but this is your disguise."

"Disguise?" Angel looked confused.

Sir nodded, "So no one can take you away from me. I don't want you to end up alone..."

"Alone..." whispered Angel, "Angel doesn't want to be alone... scary..."

Sir pulled Angel into an embrace, "Being alone is very scary. However, if you listen well, I'll make sure you're never left alone."

Angel nodded and unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor. The blue sleeveless dress was easy to slip on as well as the lace panties that he had to wear.

"You look very beautiful, Angel."

"T-thank you," whispered Angel pulling on the matching lace socks and black dress shoes.

The man went as far as to straighten his hair to tame Angel's spikes adding to his girlish appearance.

Angel had no sense of time when the nights and days spent with Sir blended to together. The whole time spent with Sir Angel never left the room; all his meals were brought to him.

So when the man led him out the door. Angel could not help but be slightly excited to see more then the bedroom.

Angel carried a small backpack designed to look like a bear and held tightly on to the man's hand as they walked down the hall.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay at our hotel."

The man smiled, "We did, didn't we Angel?"

Not knowing how to respond Angel nodded his head and gave the front desk woman a small smile.

Sir led Angel in to the street, "Where is Angel and Sir going?"

"First we have to meet up with Ren, do you remember Ren, Angel?"

"Yes." Angel looked around as they walked down the street; there was an overwhelming amount of people out.

_'Quick! Run!'_

Angel clutched his head, it hurt...

_'Scream!'_

"Go away..." whispered Angel.

_'Go on someone will help you!'_

"Leave Angel alone..."

_'Don't give in! There's hope!'_

"Angel, what's wrong?" asked Sir.

_'Do it! Run away now!'_

"No... Angel... can't... no!"

"Angel?"

"Angel's head... it hurts Sir... Really hurts!"

The man stopped and carefully picked Angel up like a bride, "We're almost there, just rest."

Angel felt safe, yes, if he listened and obeyed his Sir than everything would be ok, Angel would not get hurt.

_'It's not safe! Don't fall into a false security!'_

Angel buried his face into the man's chest; _leave Angel alone, _he mentally screamed, _as long as Angel's a good boy Angel is safe, Angel... Angel just wants to be safe and..._

_ 'Loved?'_

_ Loved, Sir loved Angel, _Angel thought.

_'He doesn't love you. It's not love!'_

"Open your eyes Angel were here."

Angel obeyed and opened his eyes to see an older house with blue siding and a white deck surrounding the door.

The man looked to the gravel driveway, "Seems Ren still isn't here."

"Does Sir have the key?" asked Angel.

"I do." Sir went to set Angel down but Angel immediately tightened his grip on the man.

"No down. Angel doesn't want to be down. Hold Angel, Sir!"

Sir chuckled, "Alright."

_'What are you doing? Don't you understand? He forces you...'_

_ No! _Angel mentally pushed back against the pestering voice.

Sir unlocked the door and walked in with Angel in his arms, he kicked the door closed, "Seems like Ren was here." Empty instant noodles cups, half-eaten chip bags, and pop cans littered the floor.

"Ren is messy, Sir. We need to clean..."

Sir nodded, "Later but before that- Does your head still hurt, Angel."

"Angel's head isn't hurting anymore."

"Good."

Sir carried Angel to the nearest bedroom, dropped him gently on the bed, and crawled carefully onto the bed, "Kiss me Angel, and show me how much you love me."

Angel timidly cupped Sir's face with both his hands and leaned up to...

_'STOP THIS! You promised Roxas you would not give in! Don't break your promise!'_

Angel stopped in shock... "Roxas?" he whispered.

"Angel..." growled Sir pushing Angel harshly on to the bed, "whose name did you just say?"

Angel's eyes widened, "Didn't... do... Angel's sorry... very sorry Sir... Didn't Angel doesn't know."

The man sat up, "I see how you truly feel. You lied to me and said you loved me... but I see you love another."

"No, Angel loves Sir. Loves Sir."

"I'll have to punish you... again. I'll leave you alone..."

"No! Sir don't leave Angel! Not alone! Angel hates being alone. Angel is sorry Sir! Very sorry!" pleased Angel on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry as well..." The man walked to the door.

"NO!" screamed Angel running off the bed and hugging the man's legs, "Angel hears a voice Sir! It tells Angel to leave Sir, run away and that Sir doesn't love Angel but Angel knows it's wrong but voice mentioned a person, Roxas. Please don't leave Angel alone..."

The man's hand left the door handle, _so that part of his mind still lives... He just needs a bit more... convincing..._

Sir pulled Angel into an embrace, "You should have told me about the voice sooner Angel."

"Angel's sorry, Sir," whispered Angel hugging Sir with a death grip, "Don't leave Angel alone, loves Sir."

"I won't..."

"Loves Sir."

"I know," Sir kissed the top of Angel's head and whispered, "Now show me how much you love me."

The boy nodded and led Sir back to the bed and without much thought connected their lips, he knew his Sir loved to start out simple...

_'Stop it!'_ screamed the voice, _'why are you letting this happen? Do not believe him! Don't give in!'_

Angel used all his will power to ignore the voice.

Sir nipped his lower lip demanding his entrance, Angel obeyed immediately feeling the man's tongue invade his mouth exploring the familiar cavern, Sir already memorized the right places to touch on Angel's body, to get moans and mewls from his little Angel's mouth.

The voice in Angel's head was growing fainter as Sir continued to trail little kisses and bites down his neck.

"I want to make love to you in this dress...," whispered Sir.

_'Protest... do not... let... him...' _whispered the voice.

_Even if Angel said no to Sir, Sir could easily over-power Angel..._

Sir stopped his minstrels, "Well what do you say Angel?"

Angel looked torn but obeyed, "M-make love t-to Angel... s-stick it i-in... Angel... Please... S-Master..."

"I love it when you speak like that," growled Sir flipping Angel onto his stomach, hands trailing under the dress and dancing across Angel's chest feeling the soft skin.

Sir quickly found Angel's little nipples, pinching and rubbing around the surrounding skin.

Angel's hands tightened their grip on the sheets, pressing his face into the pillows, "Eek! Sir...nnn... don't... it... Angel... ah... t-to..."

"You want more?" chuckled Sir, "You like this?" Sir's one hand stroked him through his panties.

"Ah... t-too much...nnn, S-sir."

_'Someone will save you.'_

_ Save Angel from what?_

_ 'Him, Sir.'_

_ Angel doesn't need saving!_

_ 'You know you do!'_

_ Leave Angel alone!'_

_ 'I can't'_

_ Who are you?_

_ 'I'm you.'_

Fingers skilfully pulled the panties down part way before teasing Angel's entrance, pushing in slightly, and pulling out.

"No... Do not... Sir... ah... teases..."

The man laughed as he coated his fingers in lube before pushing the three digits in quickly preparing his little Angel, "You love this don't you?"

Something much larger soon replaced the fingers, "Are you ready Angel?"

_'Please don't give in, they'll save you. You just need to stall for time!'_

_ If... if what voice says is true why anybody hasn't saved Angel? Why do they let Sir do this to Angel?_

_ 'Please do not think like that, they have tried and they will save you, they will! You cannot give up hope.'_

_ Angel is sorry._

"Angel is..."

Before Angel could complete his sentence, Sir thrusted completely in Angel's tight entrance starting out at a quick pace.

"N-not... S-sir... nya! Angel... c-can't... ah... ah." Angel could barely make any coherent thought let alone speak... He was unsure...

"I couldn't help it, Angel. You look so fuckable in this dress..." Sir continued his quick thrusts successfully finding Angel's sweet spot while kissing Angel's neck and stroking Angel through the panties.

It was not long before Angel screamed Sir true name as he was taught and slumped into exhaustion.

"You are so cute when you cum Angel," groaned Sir soon releasing his seed buried deep within Angel.

Angel was tired to the point he could not speak or move. He stayed in the same spot, on his stomach, arms above his head and legs spread apart, the panties pulled to his ankles and dress pushed to his chest.

"I enjoy our love-making." Whispered Sir kissing Angel's sweaty face.

The sound of wheels on gravel alerted Sir, "It must be Ren," he said slipping on a shirt and pair of pants, "I'll be right back."

_'Sick basted!'_

_ "So tired..."_ whispered Angel, "_Very tired..."_

The sound of gunshots and shouts barely registered with Angel's mind, heavy footsteps pounded down the hall and into the room... "Sora?"

_To be continued or not to be continued...?_

_ That is the question..._

AN: So the question is what do you think? Was the lemon ok? How is Sora's other personality, Angel? What do you think happened to Sir? I named 'the man' Sir because I got tired of saying 'the man' or 'the kidnapper'. Who found Sora? So many questions! See you next chapter!

Ok, is it to much to ask for seven reviews? I am almost at sixty!

Please!

Till next time!


	13. Chapter Eleven

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline and characters of the Kingdom Hearts manga's or games.

AN: Look an update? Already? Impossible! However, true! YAY~ for me! Therefore, this chapter took a bit of effort... a lot of effort. School sucks, anyone agree? Around two weeks left until I graduate! Finally high school is done and over and on to college for professional writing! Anyway, on to the chapter!

~Chapter Eleven~

The small room was lit up, only one table and two chairs occupied the floor.

Cloud was dressed up in his official uniform and stood outside a room. He was observing through the one-way window, a deep frown set across his face.

The sound of metallic jingle brought his attention to his left. Two older police officers escorted, a man with bright red hair down the hall, the man's hands and feet were cuffed together with a metal chain.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as an overwhelming amount of hurt and betrayal crept up his spine. The man who was once considered a friend has helped 'him' kidnap Sora.

Reno was seated in the little room, he felt entirely hollow. He had fought for what he felt was the 'greater good' and now he was caught and neither side would win, everyone was hurt.

Cloud entered the room, he had the files, and photos in hand, and he circled Reno.

"Reno," Cloud greeted.

"Officer Strife," countered Reno.

Cloud sighed, "I'll get straight to the point. Where is Sora?"

"With 'him'."

"Yes. We knew that. Where is he?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?" Cloud's grip crumpled the files, "Why do you help that sick bastard?"

"I have my reasons."

"And what are these reasons?"

"There is no point to this discussion," Reno said, "You're wasting time."

Cloud had a trump card and now was the right time to play it, "Elena and your son are in police custody."

"You're lying."

Cloud flipped the file folder open and took out a photo, "Taken today." Cloud set the picture on the table and pushed it in Reno's direction. "She wants you to stop."

"It was for their protection."

Cloud's voice softened but only a small bit, "They are fine... But Sora isn't."

Reno stayed quiet.

"Where are they?"

Leon's heart hammered in his chest. They were so close; the police finally had a solid lead. He could rescue Sora. If he had a straight shot, Leon was damn well going to shot the sick bastard.

Three, in was slowly closing in on three weeks. Leon shut his eyes trying to close his emotions. Three weeks, plenty of time for 'him' to do unspeakable things to his sweet little brother, once was enough to haunt him for years. Could Sora survive a second time?

A hand overlapped his, "He'll make it through, and he has everyone's support."

Leon looked up, "Rinoa."

Rinoa's eyes softened filled with unwavering love, "I promise you Leon."

Rinoa, his old girlfriend, went missing around the time of Sora's first kidnapping. She was in another state on a college trip when he was in a car crash similar to the one Leon and Sora's parents were in.

She was locked in a two-year coma and when she finally woke up she had no idea who or where she was. Three years she wandered the towns and cities but ended up further and further away from her home.

She had showed up unexpectedly about two weeks after Sora's second kidnapping at the islands police station. Rinoa's memory clicked in after seeing Sora and Leon's picture on the news. Packing up her new life Rinoa took the closest flight to Twilight Town and then a boat to the islands.

"I'm really glad you're back, Rin."

Rinoa smiled, "Me too," she whispered, "Me too."

The sun was high in the sky leaving the sand burning between their toes. Namine and Roxas were out on the deck, left behind to 'watch the house'.

Roxas was furious, "This isn't fair!"

Namine sighed and stopped her sketch, "Rox..."

He raised his hand, "No Nams let me finish... The police finally have a lead to the whereabouts of Sora... And I can't go!"

"Because it's dangerous."

"So I want to help Sora!"

"And we can when he comes home."

Roxas stopped pacing and sat down beside Namine on the deck, "It's not enough."

The truck rolled to a stop a few houses from the target. It was mid-afternoon.

The plan was set, every officer and detective knew.

Stop 'him' and rescue Sora by almost any means necessary.

The house was eerily quiet; Cloud led his unit up the driveway, the gravel crunched under their boots.

Cloud and his until walked into the house, guns out. The house was noticeably quiet until they heard the creak of old floorboards and 'he' revealed himself.

"What an unexpected surprise, Cloud."

"Don't talk to me like were friends."

"We once were."

"A friendship I deeply regret," spat Cloud, "It's over, surrender. We caught your little spy."

"I think you're one too many days late to save him."

Leon and Rinoa entered the house, "You," growled Leon.

The man smirked, "Me."

"Sephiroth."

"It's too late..."

Leon felt the rage consume his mind.

Cloud walked up to cuff Sephiroth when two shots were fired hitting Sephiroth twice in the chest area. Everyone watched with emotionless eyes as Sephiroth fell to his knees and soon collapsed to the floor to take his last breathes.

Cloud turned to Leon, but Leon's gun still rested in his hoister on his belt. Rinoa stood beside Leon; gun still pointed at the spot where Sephiroth once stood, her breath harsh, eyes wide in shock.

"Rinoa..." said Leon placing his hand in her clenched fists and lowered them, "He's gone."

"I-I had to..." she whispered, "He deserved it... H-he would have g-gotten out again..."

"He did," agreed Leon.

Cloud knelt down and cuffed Sephiroth, "Go search the house," he ordered.

The unit left to explore the house for any accomplice's or traps. Leon and Rinoa quickly walked down the hall Sephiroth had walked from, only one door was open.

"Sora?" Leon whispered. He felt the tears slip down his cheeks. The sight of his younger brother proved what occurred in this house as well as the previous three weeks.

Leon took a shaky step forwards hearing the harsh panting breath of Sora, "Sora?" he called again.

His brother did not move.

Rinoa gasped as she entered the room, "Oh..." she breathed. Any regret she held of Sephiroth's death immediately left.

Leon stroked Sora's tear stained face before pulling the dress down.

"Here," said Rinoa handing Leon a blanket.

Leon wrapped the blanket around Sora's frame and carefully picked Sora up who barely moved a muscle.

"You're safe," whispered Leon, "He's gone. He'll never hurt you again."

"Safe?"

_'I told you,' _whispered the voice.

"Yes," choked Leon, "Safe."

Sora head dropped on Leon's chest as he fell asleep.

"I knew this would happen but I had hoped..." Leon trailed off.

"I understand," Rinoa, said, "Things will get better."

"Sir? Officer Strife?" called one of the younger officers.

"Yes?"

"Please... come look at this..."

The ambulance arrived and left with Sora, Leon and Rinoa as Cloud stayed behind with his unit.

The doctor and nurses had started a tally of the abuse and damage Sora had endured.

"Leon, sit down," said Cloud as he arrived in the waiting room, "The worst is over."

Leon shook his head, "Not if it's like the last time."

"I can assure you this will never happen again," said Cloud.

"Things will get better," assured Rinoa, "Things can only get better."

The door to Sora's hospital room opened out walked Dr. Ansem.

"So?" pressed Leon.

Dr. Ansem sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Minor injuries are cuts on his wrists and ankles from what I assume were handcuffs... Bite marks scatter his body..." Dr. Ansem took a breath, the part of his job he hated the most, "There is no room for doubt Sora was raped repeatedly."

Leon had been prepared for this unlike the first time, he had broke down and cried, "H-how is he mentally?"

Dr. Ansem looked at his clipboard, "I'm no specialist, but like before the personality 'Angel' is back."

"I see..."

"I suggest a specialist; I'll give you the name and number. The main thing Sora needs now is constant watch, rest, and support. He's been through a lot."

"Thank you," replied Leon, "Can we see him now?"

"Of course."

"We'll wait out here," explained Cloud, "He doesn't need to be overwhelmed and he's your brother you'll need the time alone."

"Thanks," said Leon and he walked into Sora's room.

Sora lay still underneath the hospital issued covers that came halfway up his body with his arms on top. He stared intently at the ceiling

"Sora," Leon called softly.

Sora's eyes looked from the ceiling to directly at Leon, "Who?" he whispered.

Leon pulled a chair across the room and sat down beside the bed, "You are Sora."

Sora shook his head, "Angel."

"You're name is Sora."

Sora looked genuinely confused, "Sora..."

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"Leon, I am your older brother."

"Leon-Nii-chan? Who is Angel?"

That was a tough question for Leon to answer, "I guess Angel is a part of you."

"But Nii-chan said Angel is Sora. Angel is Sora and Angel?"

"It's tough to explain but you are definitely Sora. ' Angel'; is a part of you created by Sephiroth."

"Sir?" whispered Sora grasping the sheets tightly, "Where is Sir?"

Leon took Sora's hand, "He's gone Sora and never coming back."

Sora shook his head, "He will... Sir always comes back for Angel."

"Sora stop calling yourself that. You are not 'Angel', you are Sora. And Sephiroth is dead, he can't come back."

"Confused..."

"It's ok, Sora. It will take some time but you will get better."

"Angel isn't real?"

"No."

"Sora?"

"Yes."

The two brothers stayed silent for a while.

"A voice told Ang-Sora that you would come and save Sora."

"That was probably Sora."

"Huh?"

"I have always thought 'Angel' was a defence you used to protect yourself from things that were too much for your mind to handle."

"Protect."

Leon nodded.

"Sora won't be hurt? Or punished anymore?"

"Never."

Sora gave a small smile, "Sora is... happy."

"I'm really glad."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So what did my kidnapper get a couple lines and two bullets in the chest? Did it seem a bit fast? Having him killed off so quickly? Sorry if it seemed like that, I was really torn in having him alive or dead, but I wanted to get on with the healing... Sorry. This is not the end by the way there is a few something chapters left. So pairings? I think I said Roxas and Sora. I cannot be sure, any ideas? Oh, did anyone remember Rinoa from chapter one, way back in the day? Another point is anyone wondering what Cloud and his unit found in the house? Did anyone catch that?

What did I say before? I believe it was something about between **five **and **seven reviews **makes me want to update faster.

Till Next time,


	14. Chapter Twelve

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline and characters of the Kingdom Hearts games and mangas.

AN:  I can feel it; this story is ending... However, I can also feel that a sequel will be in order... Nevertheless, fear not this story may be ending but there are a few more chapters to go! Anyway on to the chapter!

~Chapter Twelve~

Roxas to say the least was excited.

"Calm down!" scolded Tifa, "And help me with these chicken wraps!"

"I can't help it Mum!" exclaimed Roxas quickly stuffing the wraps with lettuce and tomatoes, "Leon, Sora, and Dad are finally coming home!"

"I know honey, but it's only been three weeks..."

"Six if you count Sora."

"Ok six but jumping around is not going to make them come home any sooner." Tifa laughed and hit Roxas with the towel, "You are no help," she said eyeing the mess Roxas called a wrap, "Go help Nami clean the living room."

"Fine!" huffed Roxas running out of the kitchen, "Nami will understand!"

"I'm sure she will, dear," laughed Tifa.

As Tifa said, Namine was in the living unlike Roxas she was able to finish her chores and be excited.

"No wonder she kicked you out," said Namine.

"Shut up! Up should be happy too!"

"I am," she replied cleaning up the dust Roxas left behind in his fast-paced attempt at dusting the fireplace, "I am able to multi-task unlike you."

Roxas pouted, "Can't you women just let me be happy?"

Namine eyed Roxas, "I'll bet it's because you're male."

Roxas sighed, "That has nothing to do with this."

Tifa ran into the living room, "Kids their home!"

Roxas through his duster onto the couch and raced out onto the deck watching the trucks pull into the driveway. Tifa and Namine soon joined him.

Cloud was the first one out, hugging both Roxas and Namine and giving Tifa a kiss, "I missed you," he murmured.

"I did too."

"Hey," said Namine rolling her eyes, "Not here."

"Sure thing, Nams," said Cloud ruffling her hair.

Leon helped Sora out of their truck and led him up the driveway with Rinoa by his side.

"Sora remembers this house."

"See you are remembering," said Leon.

"It's taking a long time for Sora though."

"But its best this way," explained Rinoa, "You don't want to be overwhelmed with memories."

"Will they be angry with Sora?"

"Who?" asked Leon.

"Roxas and Namine?"

"Course not Sweetie," exclaimed Rinoa, "They will understand."

"Is Onee-chan sure?"

"Positive Sora."

"Ok."

Roxas could not stand still anymore and so he ran halfway to meet up with Sora, "Hi, Sora," he greeted softly trying to contain his happiness.

"Hello Roxas," greeted Sora.

"I'm happy you're home."

Sora smiled still holding Leon's hand, "Sora is happy to be home as well."

Tifa after holding a long conversation with both Cloud and Leon on the phone explained to Namine and Roxas the situation Sora had been in and how it had affected him including how he talked in third person and his memory lost.

"Mum already made lunch," said Roxas, "Let's go eat."

"Before that Leon, we should unpack and set up those appointments," reminded Rinoa.

"True," agreed Leon, "Sora, why don't you go with Roxas for lunch? Rinoa and I will join you when we finish?"

"B-but... not without Nii-chan."

"You'll be ok. Roxas will be there..."

Sora shook his head and gripped tighter on Leon's hand.

"It's ok," said Roxas holding out his hand, "You don't need to be afraid."

Sora took Roxas's offered hand before letting go of Leon's, "O-ok."

"Let's head to the kitchen, Nami's missed you as well."

Sora nodded and walked with Roxas back into the house but not without looking back at Leon a few times.

"Their cute," commented Rinoa.

"Yeah," agreed Leon, "You talk with Cloud yet?"

Rinoa shook her head, "Not yet."

At the kitchen table, Namine, Roxas, and Sora sat eating the wraps Tifa had prepared. Tifa and Cloud had left to talk.

"So Sora how much do you remember?" asked Namine.

"Sora hasn't remembered a lot..."

"How far?"

"Hmm... maybe ten? Sora thinks... or twelve..."

"That's really good!" praised Roxas, "You're only fifteen!"

"It is," agreed Namine, "Sometimes it takes people years to remember like Rinoa."

"It could take Sora years!" squeaked Sora; a horrified expression overcame his face.

"But you're remembering," reminded Namine, "So I believe you will have the rest of your memory by the end of the week."

"Nami thinks?"

Namine nodded, "I have no doubt."

"Why don't we help you?" suggested Roxas.

"How will Roxas and Namine help Sora?"

"By telling you stuff that happened. Maybe it will jog your memory."

"Ok. Let's try with Sora."

The next hour or so Namine and Roxas retold moments of time the three kids shared togethers from simple play dates to family reunions up to the present time.

"Is any of this helping?" asked Roxas.

"Kind of, Sora sees bits of memories when Roxas or Namine says a memory..."

"Wish I could help you more," said Roxas with a sigh.

"Roxas did help Sora a lot."

"How?" asked Roxas.

"When Sora was still with Sir, a voice told Angel that is Sora that Sora promised Roxas that he wouldn't give in!"

Roxas felt happiness fill him (after he decoded what Sora had said) that even though Sora had lost portions of his memory he still held Roxas important.

"So Roxas helped Sora a lot."

"I'm glad," said Roxas with a smile.

"Kids how are the wraps?" asked Tifa walking into the kitchen, "Sora how are you feeling?"

"The wraps are fine Mum," said Namine.

"Sora is well, a lot better than before."

"That's nice to hear," said Tifa, "Remember if at any time you need to talk were all hear to listen."

"Sora doesn't need to talk, talks way too much to Aerith."

"Aerith?"

Sora nodded, "Special doctor for Sora."

"Cloud and I went to school with Aerith," recalled Tifa.

"Oh Sora knows that. Remembers from when Sora was little." Sora clapped his hands.

"See you are remembering fine," said Namine.

Sora laughed, "Where's Onee-chan and Nii-chan?"

"Well Rinoa is talking with Cloud and Leon should be here soon," replied Tifa.

"Someone call me?" called Leon walking into the kitchen.

"What took Nii-chan so long?" asked Sora running from his chair to Leon, hugging him tightly, "Sora doesn't like it when Nii-chan is gone."

Leon ruffled Sora's hair, "I'll bet you barely noticed I was gone."

"Sora always notices."

"We had fun though," reminded Roxas.

Sora nodded, "It was fun."

"See?" said Leon.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Leon, "Sora doesn't like it when you tease him."

...

"Hard to believe it's all over."

"Why do you say that, Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head and looked up to the star filled sky, "Just feels like we've been chasing Sephiroth since high school."

Rinoa laughed, "That's because you have."

"It's been almost seven years; it's just hard to believe."

"I know, it's strange for me as well for years I felt hollow and empty without my memories. I am so happy to be surrounded by family again," explained Rinoa.

"Have we interrupted a heart-felt sibling moment?" asked Tifa walking onto the deck.

"Where's Leon?" asked Rinoa.

"Sending the kids to bed, Sora refuses to let Leon sleep in another room."

"Poor Rinoa..." muttered Cloud.

Rinoa's cheeks darkened and she punched Cloud, "Shut up."

Leon joined the three adults on the deck, "Hey."

"Finally let you go?" said Tifa.

Leon nodded, "Roxas climbed into Sora's bed and promised to protect Sora throughout the night."

"I have to say. Sora's taking this a lot better than the first time," mentioned Cloud.

"Well having Sephiroth dead is a big help and the support from us and the kids," added Tifa.

"Also Sora isn't locking the memories away, he's dealing with them, accepting them slowly and moving on," said Rinoa.

"I'm just happy he's safe and this isn't happening again," said Leon, "Cloud at the house, your team found something that kept you there pretty late."

Cloud's expression immediately darkened, "Yes."

"Well don't keep it to yourself," said Tifa.

Cloud sighed and scratched the back of his head, he did not want to ruin their happy moment, "Two other children were found at the house."

"What?"

Cloud nodded, "A set of male twins, age fourteen."

"No..." gasped Tifa, "I thought his obsession lay with Sora."

"They had a resemblance to Sora, spiky hair, small build," explained Cloud.

"Did he... did he?" questioned Rinoa.

"Yes but only one of the twins," answered Cloud, "Apparently he raped the younger one while the older one had to watch."

"T-that's horrible!" exclaimed Rinoa, "Are they ok? Do they have family?"

"The twin's parents were killed but they have their older sister and her husband."

"At least they're not alone," said Leon, "With time there be able to heal from this."

Cloud nodded, "The younger twin had a very difference reaction to his abuse than Sora."

"How so?" asked Tifa.

"The boy was furious; he had burst of explosive anger. The doctor had to sedate him to tend to the boy's injuries," explained Cloud, "He attacked the nurses and doctors."

"The poor boy," said Rinoa, "The older twin?"

"Depression, the kid feels he should have been able to protect his brother."

"That is so sad," said Tifa, "I hope they can overcome that."

"But it's over," said Leon, "It's over for good."

"Yes," agreed Cloud.

"I thought we could take the kids to the beach tomorrow, it helped Sora a lot last time," suggested Tifa.

"That's a great idea," agreed Rinoa, "We can pack lunch and dinner. A whole day trip!"

"Sounds good," said Leon.

"We should head to bed if were planning a day trip for tomorrow," stated Cloud.

"Ok."

"Rinoa do you need a room or..." Tifa eyed Leon.

Rinoa had a faint blush paint her cheeks, "I-I'm already... I already unpacked my things in Leon's room."

"I see. Have fun you two but... remember were up early tomorrow," said Tifa, "Come on Cloud, she's not seventeen anymore..."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So overall, how was this chapter? Do you prefer the hardcore mental torturing lemons or the happy bunny fluff? Any ideas on who the twins are? Any ideas on what you want to happen in the last chapters.

Therefore, the same deal as before **five** to **seven reviews** and I will update sooner!

Till Next time.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation and original characters of the Kingdom Hearts games and manga series.

AN: The main point I want to get across today is...

**I AM ALIVE!**

Unbelievable eh? However, it is true. First off, I am sincerely sorry about not updating for how long? Closing in on three months. In addition, to think I promised I would never leave you guys hanging. I am terrible. **SORRY!** I will not give you excuses; mine are not the greatest anyway. So things that have changed in my life: I am in college, moved to the city Ottawa, mutual break up with my ex-boyfriend, and I turned eighteen and realized it means nothing good, still cannot do anything... lol Anyway enjoy this chapter even though its short because... there are only one chapter left. Since this is getting long, read the endnotes of the chapter for two surprises. Love you all!

~Chapter Thirteen~

The sun was set high in the sky the next day as the family loaded up their beach gear into their trucks.

"Do we really need all this stuff for _one_ day?" asked Cloud slightly fuming from frustration as he tried to organize the coolers, umbrella's, sand toys and towels into his truck.

"Yes," replied Tifa simply, "Do you need help?"

Less than ten minutes later the drive ended and they had arrived at the beach.

"Look no one's here!" said Rinoa, "We get the whole beach to ourselves!" She turned to Sora with a huge grin, "Want to build a huge sand castle with me?"

"Yeah!" agreed Sora, "Sora remembers Onee-chan and Sora built lots of sand castles when little!"

Rinoa nodded, "We should bury Leon as well."

Leon sighed and pulled out a cooler from the back of his truck, "Leon would prefer if you didn't bury him."

"Nii-chan talked like Sora!"

After all the gear had been dragged to the perfect spot close to the water, Tifa and Rinoa started to get the lunch together. Cloud and Leon set up the umbrellas while the kids spread out the large blanket flat and found rocks to secure the edge.

"It's very nice out today," commented Namine pulling out her sketchbook, "I like the slight breeze."

"Already Nami?" asked Tifa, "You should try the water first..."

"Maybe after..." said Namine trailing off taking a seat underneath the umbrella.

Tifa shook her head but smiled.

"Sora wants to swim!" announced Sora pulling off his t-shirt and headed towards the water.

"Wait!" yelled Rinoa standing up revealing a bottle, "Sun screen first!"

He stomped his first in the sand, "Sora doesn't need it!"

"Yes you do," said Leon ending the argument.

Sora pouted but walked back to the umbrella and let Rinoa lather on the sunscreen.

"You don't want to get a sun burn your turn red," informed Roxas trying to lighten the mood.

"Red?"

Roxas nodded, "Last year I got one, it hurt so bad I couldn't lift my arms and my skin started to peel."

Sora looked horrified, "Peeling skin? Yuck! Sora doesn't want that!"

Roxas laughed, "It's not nice."

The day was filled with sand castles, chasing Leon to try to bury him, lunch, swimming, and splashing. The blended family enjoyed the peaceful times.

Tifa and Rinoa had just finished packing away the leftovers from their supper when dark clouds started to move across the sky.

"Does Roxas wanna help Sora find sea shells?"

"Sea shells?"

Sora nodded, "Like before."

"When?"

"Now."

Roxas shook his head, "No when did we look for sea shells before?"

Sora tapped his chin, "When... Roxas came with Sora after visiting you? Tifa made a picnic..."

Roxas's eyes widened, "You remember!"

Sora looked at Roxas confused, "Remember?"

"That was only a couple of months ago!"

Sora eyes lit up at the realization, "Happy!"

"It is!"

"Sea shells?"

"Of course I'll look with you."

Roxas and Sora sat up from their towels, "Not too long guys," called Tifa eyeing the sky, "Were leaving soon."

The two boys walked out into the waves until the water hit their waists, "There's lots of clam shells..." mumbled Roxas feeling a bit disappointed.

Sora nodded, "I want to find a conch shell."

"Sora..." gasped Roxas dropping the bucket of shells into the water.

"Roxas!" cried Sora, "The shells!" He rushed over to Roxas to retrieve the bucket.

"You spoke!"

"What?" Sora gave Roxas a funny look.

"Roxas shook his head, "You said 'I' instead of 'Sora'!"

"Oh..."

Roxas smiled, "You're getting better."

"Somewhat..."

Sora shared Roxas's smile, "Yeah, thanks for helping me."

"Of course."

Roxas and Sora walked back to the beach hand in hand, "No conch shell..." pouted Sora.

"We can come back tomorrow...," suggested Roxas.

"True."

"Hurry up you guys!" shouted Tifa, "It's starting to rain!"

Roxas laughed, "Mum were already wet!"

"Don't be smart with me!"

Sora laughed too running ahead of Roxas, "Hurry up Roxy! You're so slow!"

"You're a brat you know that?" asked Roxas.

"I've been told that before."

_To be continued FOR SURE THIS TIME!_

AN: Short and sweet eh? The next ending chapter is the best, I love it! So everything seems to be falling perfectly in place with Sora's life, for once. Sadly in the last chapter he has a few more issues to deal with, but come on these sorts of things don't just disappear, I am not a fan of stories when the victim gets over their rape and jumps into bed with their crush, but that is just me. So those surprises... who wants to hear? I have another kingdom hearts fan fiction coming your way after the last chapter of this one gets posted, isn't that awesome? And you know I feel so bad about leaving you guys I'm even giving you guys a little excerpt from the first chapter right now! I hope it interests you guys! And on another happy note, a one-shot of those twins that were mentioned in chapter twelve will be starring in it! OK cheer for me now!

Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, on the excerpt and on the one-shot give me feedback and ideas!

THANKS!

Excerpt from "Hidden Within the Dark" (Title isn't set in stone)

~Story Starts~

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Ven?"

"Vanitas? Why are you calling?"

"The weirdest things just happened."

Ven sighed, "Nothing is ever normal when it comes to you."

"Just listen... as you know my parents..."

"Scientists, Van I've known you since preschool."

"Shut it!"

"It's actually impossible for me..."

"Ven!"

"Alright. Alright."

"They're latest experiment has been kept a secret from me but I finally got to see it!"

"Oh, so it was your birthday gift?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"So...? Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Well Ven the reason I called you was to see if you wanted to come over to see it?"

"Can't you just tell me over the phone? Seriously your place gives me the creeps... feels like something's gonna pop out and eat me."

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Fine. Fine... I'll be over in a few..."

_Ten minutes later..._

Ventus gulped and pressed the buzzer on the black gates, "God Vanitas can't your parents live in a normal house..." he cursed.

Vanitas parents as said before were scientists were very rich in fact. So to get away from the cities press concerning their... wild experiments they moved to the islands to work in peace.

They also had their house custom built, a rather large decorated mansion surrounded by an eight-foot black metal fence, on the outskirts of the town.

"Who is it?" came the muffled response from the buzzer.

"Jerk, who do you think?"

"Oh hey, Ven. I'll open the gate."

"Good."

After the long walk up the driveway, Ventus finally made it to the actual front door; the said doors opened revealing Vanitas.

"Glad you made it, no troubles?"

"Troubles? Is that rabid dog loose again?"

"Nah, dad caught him this morning."

"Freaks..." murmured Ven, "Why did I befriend you again?"

Vanitas placed a hand on Ven's shoulder guiding him further into the house, "I seem to recall your older twin Roxas ditched you in preschool for the red and silver-haired freaks and said freaks started teasing you and I the amazing knight in black armour beat the freaks up and saved you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ventus waved it off, "And you said afterwards I was forever in debt with you."

"Exactly, a beautiful friendship."

"A friendship that risks my life almost every day."

"You are exaggerating..."

"Anyway..." sighed Ventus, "What's this new experiment?"

Vanitas continued down the hall, "In my room and I think this is their best one yet."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ventus crossed his arms.

"Don't be like that. This one won't seriously harm you or scar you mentally."

_ Five minutes later..._

"Still don't understand, how you don't get lost in here," commented Ventus eyeing the familiar walls and floors.

"Practice," replied Ventus, "Once I got lost and it took the whole staff and my parents to find me almost 24 hours later."

Ventus rolled his eyes.

"Ah here's my room. Be nice Ven, he scares easily."

"He?" said Ventus confused.

Vanitas opened his door, "Hey Blue? Come here."

"Your parents get you a dog?"

"Blue is not a dog!" said Vanitas a little offended.

A brunette haired boy's head poked out from underneath Vanitas bed. "Nya?"

"What are you doing under there?" asked Vanitas, "Come here."

The boy darted out from the underneath the bed and into Vanitas arms giving off a happy purring sound.

"What did you do to that kid!" shrieked Ventus, "It's purring and meowing?"

"Calm down Ven. You're scaring Blue," said Vanitas, "Show Ven your cool abilities."

Ventus watched in horror as brown cat ears formed on the boy's head and a tail wrapped around his waist.

"W-what? Human experiments!" yelled Ventus.

"Nya!" squealed the boy hugging Vanitas tightened, "S-scary."

"Shh... Ven I told you to stop it!"

"B-but!"

"He's an entirely bio-engineered humanoid! My parents didn't capture anyone."

"I-I can't believe it!"

"Cool huh."

"They created a slave for you."

"He is not a slave!" growled Vanitas, "That is degrading, Ven!"

"Sorry." Ventus took a breath. He had seen worse, "Can he talk? And more importantly why did you name him Blue, that's like asking for people to think he's a pet or slave."

"Mum says he can learn to talk and his eyes are blue and so I thought it fit," mumbled Vanitas, "I'm not that creative..."

"Sora."

"Sora?"

"A name you idiot, his eyes are blue but you could call him sky."

"But you said Sora."

"Which is Japanese for sky."

"Oh. I only know French."

"Blue," called Vanitas.

The boy looked up to Vanitas, "Nya?"

"Your name is now Sora thanks to Ven, ok?" Vanitas pointed to the boy, "Sora."

"So...wa?" tried the boy, "Sowa?

"Yes! He spoke more than scary!" Vanitas hugged Sora, "You're learning."

"How cute..."

"I'm warning you Ven, remember whose house you're in..."

_Later..._

"He doesn't have much of a personality," commented Ventus.

"Its because your personality is shaped by your surroundings as you grow older, Sora has experienced much yet."

"Great, he's going to be a mini-you."

"I swear Ven..."

"Va...ni?"

"Sora? He said my name! Ven did you hear that?"

"Geez, you sound like a woman with her baby."

"Do you want me to go and get my rabid dog?"

"So you painted your walls grey?" said Ventus quickly changing the subject, "It's a nice change."

"The white was slowly killing me," shrugged Vanitas, "Anyway I need to get some new clothes for Sora, mine are too big."

Ventus circled Sora, "Now that I think about it. He looks a lot like you."

"He was modeled after my Mum and Dad's DNA so it's not surprising."

"That is so weird."

"Have any other words in your dictionary."

Sora pointed at Ventus, "Ven?"

"Good job," agreed Vanitas, "Now say stupid."

"St...stu... stupid?"

"Yeah now together... Stupid Ven."

"S-stupid... Ven."

"Good boy!" Vanitas ruffled Sora's hair.

"Don't teach him things like that," groaned Ven, "No, Sora don't say them, ok? Not nice."

"Stupid... not nice, nya?"

"Exactly."

"You sure its ok to take Sora outside?" Ventus asked seriously.

"Why not?"

"He's an experiment!" exclaimed Ventus "Remember the dog back in fourth grade?"

Vanitas sighed, "Why must you always bring in the rabid dog? That was years ago!"

"Think about it, Sora can barely talk? How will he feel surrounded by so many things he's never seen before?"

"Sora will be fine. I'll be with him the entire time!"

"f-fine!" agreed Sora his face set serious.

Ventus sighed, "He's going to be a mini-you."

~End of Excerpt~

AN: So tell me what do you think? Worth continuing? I hope so I had so much fun writing it. Now I know it is mostly dialogue, I am working on the description. I got caught up in the interactions between Vanitas and Ventus, aren't they so cool! So I would like your thoughts on this.


	16. Final Chapter

Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original characters and storyline of the Kingdom Hearts games or manga.

AN: Forgive me for the wait. OMG! This is the final chapter of "Locked in a Never-Ending Nightmare" I am almost sad but happy to have another story finished. How many of you thought this would never end? So I won't kept you, enjoy reading.

~Final~

The bell rang signalling the ending of third class at Destiny High and the beginning of the lunch period. Kairi practically skipped down the hall towards her friend Sora's locker, "Hey Sora~! Are you coming to my movie night tonight?" she asked, "Sephie and Namine are coming."

"What about Riku or Roxas?"

Kairi shrugged, "Don't know. They've been hanging out a lot recently just the two of 'em."

Sora's heart clenched as an overwhelming sadness sink in, "I see."

Kairi immediately noticed the change of demeanour in her friend and flashed a smile, "Well we'll have fun without those jerks, ok?"

Sora gave his own smile, "You're right, Kai."

Kairi stalked through the halls of Destiny High determined to find the source of her best friend's misery. She has been told countless times that when the time came she would make an excellent mother. Turning the corner se spotted her prey sitting contently in the school's courtyard, her eyes narrowed.

Riku looked over in her direction smiled and waved. A smirk formed across her face but she smoothed it into a smile and ventured towards where Riku and _Roxas_ were sitting.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" asked Riku.

Kairi rocked on the back of her feet, "Oh just planning a movie night for tonight."

"That sounds fun," said Roxas.

Kairi, "I'm renting a bunch of movies, getting snacks and all that jazz. It's just me, Namine, Sephie and Sora."

"And were not invited?" asked Riku eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

"Why not? It's not like it's a girl's night, Sora's going to be there," pointed out Roxas.

Kairi flashed her smile, "Sora's special and you guys aren't."

"What are you planning, Kai?"

"I'm not planning anything Riku, why would you think that. You and Roxas have each other, so bye!"

Riku didn't look convinced.

Leon watched as Sora ran around his room throwing clothes and other items into his backpack, "Where are you headed?"

"Kairi's invited me to her house for a movie night with Nami and Sephie."

"Only guy?"

"Yeah I'm special."

Leon chuckled, "And you plan to stay the night?"

"If you don't mind, Nii-chan."

Leon shook his head, "No I trust you."

Sora smiled pulling on his backpack, "Thanks!"

"Have a good time."

"I will, Bye Nii-chan."

"Bye."

Rinoa walked into the living room where Leon watched Sora walk down the street, "Where's Sora off to?"

"Kairi's."

"I hope this cheers him up. He seems down lately."

"Wish he would talk to one of us. But it's something he'll figure out eventually I hope."

"He's a strong little guy."

Roxas had just left Riku's house. They had played video games from the moment school finished to after dinner when Roxas finally had enough of Riku's rambling of how lucky Sora was to be in a room full of girls.

Roxas only rolled his eyes, he had told Riku countless to gather the courage and ask Kairi out. Sadly Riku was positive she had eyes for Sora.

Then there was Sora. Roxas let out a sigh. Sora had been ignoring and also going to great lengths to avoid him. Roxas couldn't think of anything that went wrong.

At first it seemed like their bond together kept getting stronger but when school started up, a wedge came between then causing them to grow apart.

"Hiya Roxas!"

"Oh hi Sephie."

"Where are you going? She asked, "I'm going to Kairi's or her movie night, do you want to come with me?"

Roxas shook his head, "I wasn't invited."

Sephie frowned, "I know why so you should come with me anyway!"

"Why?"

The girl shook her head, "I can't tell you. But you'll find if you come with me."

"Just tell me."

"Nope."

"Sephie come on."

"Ask Kairi when we get there." Sephie grabbed Roxas' hand and started pulling him down the street, "You'll thank me, you will!"

"Let go of me!"

"Sora no one's here yet. Please tell me what's wrong, and don't even start with the nothing's wrong or I'm fine because I can see right through it."

"I… don't know, Kai," admitted Sora, "I can't explain it."

Sora had left early for Kairi's house. The two friends were up in Kairi's room, talking on her bed.

"Just try," said Kairi.

"I get a hot burning feeling in my chest when Roxas is with Riku."

"You're jealous."

"Jealous?"

Kairi nodded, "You feel Riku is taking Roxas from you."

"I don't want t feel it," protested Sora, "I don't like it."

Kairi giggled, "No one likes feeling jealous."

"How do I make it stop?"

"You have to tell Roxas how you feel."

"He'll laugh or hate me."

"I think you've fallen for him."

"Fallen?"

"You love him silly. You've fallen in love."

Alarms rang through Sora's head, bits of memories floated around in his mind, "N-no… I can't… H-he couldn't…."

"Sora calm down…" Kairi wrapped her arms around his trembling frame bringing Sora closer to her.

"No one could love me like that Kai, not after what happened…"

Sephie has successfully dragged Roxas down the street to Kairi's house, her father happily let them in, "Up in Kai's room."

As the two teens reached the top floor they heard, _"No one could love me like that Kai, not after what happened."_

Roxas felt confused and angry at how Sora was talking about himself. He made his way to go into Kairi's room but Sephie stopped him and put her finger to her lip.

Not even two seconds later, "How could you ever say that about yourself, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"It's true! I-I've been used!"

"It was against your will! No one could ever hold that against you!"

"…"

"People usually have multiple partners before settling down."

"It doesn't matter anyway, because he doesn't like me."

Kairi sighed, "Stop changing the subject."

"Roxas is with Riku anyway…"

"Riku is straight Sora and Roxas doesn't like Riku like that."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you! Ask him!"

"I can't."

The door to Kairi's room opened angrily revealing Sora and Kairi close behind him. Roxas didn't know how to act, "How could you…" he started.

"How long have you been there?" interrupted Sora, fresh tear sliding down his cheeks.

"Sora wait I…"

Sora shook his head and flew down the stairs and out the front door, "Better go after him," said Kairi, "If you hurt him I'll break your legs."

Roxas quickly followed after Sora.

He could hardly breathe as he ran through the street. Sora needed to get home and hide away from everyone. He didn't want to talk anymore just disappear.

"Sora!" He heard Roxas continue to call his name but he didn't want to talk to anyone let alone Roxas the cause of his current hurt. He closed his eyes begging the tears and Roxas to go away.

"Wait, Sora please!"

Sora stopped running but refused to turn around to face Roxas. He listened to the pounding of feet stop right behind him. Sora soon found himself embraced by Roxas's arms, "H-how could you say such horrible things about yourself?"

"It's true," Sora whispered.

Roxas shook his head, "No it's not you have so many people who care about you, who love you."

"It's a different love."

"Sora… I…"

Sora covered his ears, "I don't want to hear it!"

"You need to."

"No I don't!" screamed Sora breaking into a new set of tears falling to his tears, "I can't."

Roxas walked around Sora, kneeled down, "I love you."

Sora shook his head, "Liar."

Roxas brought Sora back onto his feet, "I love you, Sora."

"You're lying."

Roxas embraced Sora tightly kissing his head, "I really love you."

Sora cried as he hugged Roxas back, "I love you," he whispered.

AN: Did you like it? I hope so. I thought the ending was cute because Sora isn't exactly over what happened to him but he's moving past the horrific events he had to endure. And Roxas is there to help him. **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, if there's more you would like to be explained.

Lots of love,

_Ichigokazuki_


End file.
